Forced Interactions
by Izzy-Neko
Summary: When your father is sick of your 'barely' passing grade, what does he do? He gives you an agent, forcing you to study against your will! A hacking agent too! (Hey, what could go wrong?) Airi's family isn't really 'normal', but it's the normal world that she craves. Stability. Will she be able to turn her back on her new friends to gain this dream life? 707 X OC Mystic Messenger
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Chapter name: Unneeded events.**

* * *

"Father, I feel ill," is the first thing I say to my father, my phone in my shoulder rather uncomfortably as I type up my latest code for my college course; it isn't hard, really. It's just a lot of effort and if you make one mistake- bam! Nothing works.

I mean, don't get me wrong. I love computers. I like to code; program and hack more than you think but being told what to do and what to shape is so damn boring.

Why do they try to make me do their work? I don't understand that. щ(ಠ益ಠщ)

I get it's their job to teach me but seriously, think about your students a little more. We don't want to do coursework and I'm sure you don't like grading our crappy half-done work. Deal with the facts, and remake the learning rules. Us students are lazy butts.

Gah...

Sociality sucks, I swear. Sticking to social rules are the worst.

"Do you really? Or are you trying to get an extension on your work? You don't sound sick."

GAH-! Don't tell me I've been found out already! No. That's unlikely. I'm smarter than my father.

"No- of course not. What makes you say that?"

"I've received word from your teacher about your late work." I guess the comments and unknown threats didn't work like they were supposed to, huh. "And also, your anonymous threat email."

Fuck.

God.

Dammit.

"That could be anyone's threatening message about their lousy work and teaching ethic. I mean, what kind of teacher checks their emails during a very crucial exam? I call that discriminatory behaviour. What happened to teachers and students having equal rights in the class-"

"Airi."

Shit. Okay. Seems like the jig is up.

"Alright. I won't send my teacher anymore threatening emails," I didn't think I'd get caught so quickly. I may need to make a more secret throw-away email address than 'Alexander-is-a-dick .net'.

Oh, or maybe send it through a VPN next time. Yeah, that would be better. Maybe confuse them and say it was sent from Russia. Do I know any Russian? Wait. No, I don't. Oh well, I don't think that matters too much.

"Your slacking off is starting to affect your health," Not really, I'm just lazy. "And your test scores. Has your timetable changed from September twenty-second?"

I pause for a moment, wheeling myself to my desk as I look over to my timetable taped to the wall. That would be a Monday- I think. Pretty soon too.

"No."

"I will be sending your updated version to your fax machine," I raise a brow at the phone, pulling it away for a moment as I watch my fax machine turn itself on from across the room beside my printer, printing out whatever timetable changes he has made. Why do we even need fax machines anyway? What's wrong with the man-made gift that is a printer?

I frown as I spin over to it, pulling out the same timetable as the one on my wall but quickly notice that all my 'Free Time' slots are gone. Not a single damn one remaining. Then it hits me as I read over what is there instead.

"PRIVATE TUTOR!?" The question leaves my lips, frowning as I drop the phone by accident in my moment of shock and quickly struggle to pick it up again. I pull it back to my ear again, seriousness taking over. "Father. What is the meaning of this?" I ask, my voice regaining its usual cool 'monotone' tone, listening to him chuckle drily in the receiver.

"You're scrapping by on your exams and coursework. And, I'm sick of it-"

"-B-But-"

"Furthermore. You have made no attempt at getting a part-time job, leaving me to pay for all your expenses, as well as food and vet bills for your cat," I actually freelance myself but that's all in a separate bank account away from you and I don't feel like spending my own money when you pay for everything anyway. I mean, I need my own money for when I get the fuck out of this place after all. "This cannot go on any further. I am sending you a private tutor for your studies. Unless your grades improve, you will be sent to work under my private assistant Hwan."

Ah no, not that emotionless monster. I'd rather him just shoot me, his daughter, instead of putting me all through this. I mean, I have a life you know? Not a social one, but a vertical one. In the deep dark dips of the internet where no goldfish swims.

"Ugh, fine. When does this tutor start," I question, my regular frown deepening as I wheel myself back over to my computer, bringing it back to life with a wave of the mouse, starting my on code again for maybe the fifth time today.

"Tomorrow." Wait. WHAT? (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

"Tomorrow is Saturday," you can't be seriously sending a tutor to my place _on a weekend._

"Doesn't it say 'Private Tutor' on your Saturday spaces," he questions, my eyes drift back over to the timetable for a moment, gritting my teeth as I stop myself to pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. Oh Lord save me from this man now.

"Yes."

"That is when he will start. He will be at yours on the weekend, nine till six. He will be with you at all stages of your college life, this year and the next, so get used to it." Oh, just kill me now Lord. "His name is Agent 707, Luciel. When you are studying, he will have his own work to do from me so do not bother him."

"Is that all?" Please let that be all. Don't say I need to now go on a three part quest to some island in the North.

"For now, that is all. Behave yourself and work hard from now on," thank God.

"Sure."

"Goodbye, Airi," he hangs up straight away, leaving me staring at the phone for a moment before turning it off and pulling on my blue headphones from my shoulders; does that mean I have to finish this piece of coursework by eight in the morning tomorrow? I can't just put it off for another week like I did the week before?

 _"Stop acting so spoilt."_

"I'm not spoilt. It's called gritting your teeth and surviving," I reply to my inner mind shitty voice, sighing as I look over my barely started coursework...

I've barely started it... And my fingers already hurt from the sight of it. Dammit.

I was hoping for a longer deadline so I could procrastinate more with my actual paid work but that doesn't seem to be an option right now.

Ugh... I really don't want to do this work. This is going to be a long all-nighter...

I hate C++ with a goddamn passion- I mean, who doesn't?

This language alone hurts my head but now making me do a five-thousand-word report on the damn thing- which I barely know the insides of. May Alexander eat my teacher's soul and shit it out like yesterday's cafeteria soup. He won't find it tasty so he'll probably cough it up afterwards. Which would leave me to clean that up to... damn.

Why can't they just teach Alex English and get him to teach me? I mean, at least it would be simple. He's a pretty chill cat after all. Plus, I don't do strangers. I don't do people in general. This Goth was not made to have a social life. I mean, I haven't had any friends since I was ten. Doesn't that say enough?

Then again, this is a tutor. I'm not meant to befriend him in any type of form so... this might go better than I'm currently thinking. Which is that I hope he's allergic to cats. Or women. Either would be acceptable. I hope. If not, I'm sure Alex alone is enough to scare him way.

Good luck kitty. If you scare him away successfully, I'll feed you some canned tuna later. I'm sure I have some somewhere.

My eyes drift to my bed for a moment, the thoughts of sleep entering my mind. I really need to sleep more during the week. Once this stupid essay is in, done and dusted, I'm going back to sleep like the dead and hopefully wake up in candy land... or any food related land of some sort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Chapter name: Unneeded tutor.**

"Coffee... need... not... processing... brain..." My brain is so dead right now. Groaning as I limp to my kitchen; my ass is numb and my head is killing me. What a great combination, huh.

I grab one of the many cans of ice coffee from my fridge, popping it open and sipping the contents inside as I feel the liquid doing so much good things inside my body right now; I finally feel like I can function again.

"Virgin Mary of glory," I finish off the can, throwing it in the recyclables and head back to my room with another can, ready to finish this fucker off. (/ﾟДﾟ)/

 **/-/-/-/**

"GOD!" I yell in surprise, jumping in front of my keyboard to protect it as my eyes dart to Alexander who is licking his paws with a look of innocence... dammit... fucking Alex. "Stupid cat."

I pick Alex up by the neck fat, placing him down on the floor as he had jumped on my lap while I was literally writing the last line of code.

Once I am done, I send off my coursework to my teacher using my college email; thankfully I deleted that 'Alexander-is-a-dick . net' email, which is he.

"Aren't you?" Questioning him, I looking down to the blue-point siamese beside me, seeing him pause in the licking of his paws to at least acknowledge my presence. "For a so-called 'social breed', you sure are a jerk," Seeing him yawn at my comment before heading off to the living room/kitchen.

Rolling my eyes while stretching out in my chair. I glance over to the clock to see it is almost six am.

I deserve a little shut eye now, maybe change into a tee shirt and a pair of boxer shorts... that actually sounds pretty nice right now.

 **/-/-/-/**

 _ ***knock**knock**knock***_

Uh, who is knocking on my door so early in the morning?

Struggling to my feet, tripping over one of my Panasonic boxes and stumble to the ground, cursing.

"Mother... ouch... God dammit... face," quickly wiping my face from the blood from my nose, glancing to the clock with a curse as I head to the front door, glaring; it's half nine in the fucking morning on a Saturday? Who the fuck could it be?

I swear, if it's one of those bible preachers again, I am spouting lines of Satanism.

Or maybe just slam the door in their faces again.

Slowly, I unlock the four locks and swing it open with a glare, seeing a man with red hair and glasses staring down on me.

"Miss Yang," He questions, a bored expression on his face as he raises a brow at me.

"Hi..." Slowly, I looking him over till I pause at the cross before glancing back to his eyes; another preacher? "Bye." I close the door in his face, sighing and walking away as I hear the button alarm locking itself again; no point using the physical locks, seeing as that bible yeller won't know the button code.

"Bed..." Sue me for complaining.

Yawning, I start limping back to my bed but pause when I hear the 'ping' of the button lock opening.

p( Ò ‸ Ó)q

"… Eh?" Hesitating, I turn around to see the front door opening, raising a brow at the man who steps in while pulling a little white wagon inside seeing a cover on top of it.

Confused, slowly I grab the spray mace from the side table as my stun gun is in my bedroom under my pillow.

When he takes off his shoes, he stares at me with a frown looking a little peeved since I closed the door in his face.

"Please take offense when I ask this but- who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" I get straight to the point, not at all caring about my lack of jeans while I stare at the man who pulls out this lanyard with an ID of some sorts on it.

"Agent Seven Zero Seven, I've been employed to tutor you," you can practically hear the annoyance in his voice as he pulls his little wagon into the living room, looking back to me as I raise a brow at his annoyed tone; oh right, the tutor. Completely forgot about him. "Do I have something on my face or do you always stare at people like this?"

"This is just my face." ( ᓀ ‸ ᓂ )

I rub my eyes as I can feel the black bags under them very clearly.

"Look, can you start tomorrow? I just pulled an all-nighter and I'd like to get a day of shut eye- yeah- thanks," I turn on my heels, heading back to my bedroom, pausing when I hear a can open and I glance back to see drinking... PhD... Doctor Pepper?

"Sorry, but I've been employed to teach and it's my head on the line if you fail," he says while tossing the sheet of the wagon to the side, seeing a shit load of potato chips, Doctor Pepper and a heavy duty laptop. "Did you just wake up?"

"Isn't that kind of obvious," Cracking my neck before heading back to my bedroom, muttering. "I really need a shower..."

Once I'm done with the shower, quickly changing into a pair of shorts and shirt before walking out to the living room to see this 'Seven' sitting on my settee with Alexander on his lap, playing with his paws as he is making him dance.

You know what is even weirder? Alex isn't growling, hissing or spitting at him so... this doesn't annoy him... so odd.

"What are you doing to my cat," questioning this weirdo while walking over, curiously as Alex lets out a loud, long meow when Seven looks up to me, his smile dropping into a thin line.

"What's his name?"

"Alexander," damn posh cat. ლ(ಠ_ಠლ)

"Ally," he smiles, holding my cat up by his paws before putting him down and hugging him... did Alexander just purr? I think I'm hearing him wrong. "Want to live with me? You can be my cat instead."

"Oi. You just met me, don't get any weird ideas about stealing my cat," I bonk him over the head with a nearby book, hearing him grunt before looking back to me.

"Heey, that hurt."

"That, I highly doubt, and I am not even going to ask if you want anything to drink or eat since you... seem to have that all figured out," I say with the regular monotone as I spot the wagon of chips and cans of Doctor Pepper.

"I should have enough for a few weeks," he says while looking to his stash, placing Alex on his lap as he reaches forward to bring his laptop closer on the coffee table. "Shall we get started or should we properly introduce ourselves," he asks, glancing over at me with these large, golden eyes.

"I'm Airi Yang but you already know that. I'm studying Computer Science as well as Computer Tech and Computer security at college," I hum, yawning as I head to the kitchen which overlooks the living room; I need coffee, badly. "What about you? I don't think likes and dislikes are needed," even if I'm stuck with you for a year or two.

He stares for a moment, almost like he is taking it all in before picking Alex up and balancing him on his chest as he types one-handed.

"Agent Seven-Zero-Seven, my name is Luciel. Feel free to call me either Seven or Luciel. I work for your father and he recently put me in charge of teaching you as well as gathering information for him through hacking. That's all I can tell you," he ends with, pulling away from his laptop before looking up to me.

Wait... how did he get my Wi-Fi password? Oh wait, yeah... hacker. That was a stupid thought. [^._.^]ﾉ彡

"So... Seven... what are you going to teach me then," I say slowly, wanting to keep my distance from this guy... for now... watching him glance between his laptop and Alex who seems quite comfortable on his chest.

"What are you having trouble with," I am guessing he'll only teach me what I need on the tests as well as what I am learning at college. Maybe... maybe not. I don't know him.

"Language C++," I say, sipping my coffee as I lean over the settee to watch him type.

He goes through quite a few folders till he gets to one labeled 'computing languages', to which he goes straight for the folder labeled 'C++'.

"I've sent you this folder to your private email address. Just do the exercises in there and I'll test you on it Friday," he says, going through other folders before pulling up quite a few slides. "Call me if you need anything."

I hum a small tone, going to my computer in my room as I switch it on and start on this stupid work.

I'd kill to be in bed right now... I really would be.

I poke a few of my dream catchers around my room as my computer bursts into life, humming as I open up my emails and see a certain email with a folder attached.

I must say... it's a shit tonne of work for one person.

 **/-/-/-/**

The next four hours are of me skimming through the work and completing the first five documents, my brain actually pounding in pain as I need a shit ton of painkillers...

"Aleeeeeeeex," I complain, seeing my kitten come into my room with a nudge of the door as he lets out a looong dying meow.

Ah.

You asshole. (｀^´)

You only want food. I seriously thought you were coming to support me in my time in need.

But thinking I'd get that from you... never mind, that wasn't going to happen.

I let out a long dying sigh as I stagger out of my chair, heading out of my room as I pause; how... freaking man... in my apartment.

There shouldn't be a guy in my apartment.

I decide the most logical thing to do right now is ignore the guy lying on my settee in an awkward position, heading to the kitchen with Alexander on my heels.

I give the guy a glance as I feed Alex, seeing 'Seven' lying with his head on the armrest, laptop on his stomach.

That... looks widely uncomfortable.

I cannot help but roll my eyes at the adult in front of me, quickly making some teriyaki chicken stir-fry. One of the quickest thing to eat and make. Stir fry some chicken, noodles and pre-chopped onions. Oh, and teriyaki sauce.

"MOTHER-! Duck... goes... dirt... pond... OUCH!" I yelp while taking the wok off of the stove and rushing over to the sink to put my hand under the cold water.

Holy hell, I burnt my hand again.

I'm surprised my hands aren't covered in scars with how many times I burn myself in the kitchen.

I'm fully serious when I say; the kitchen wasn't made for a girl like me.

I pull my hand away and put my thumb in my mouth, cursing softly while turning the stove off with my other hand.

"Ha-ha-ha Alex, I see you secretly laughing," I bite back as I pull my hand from my mouth as I look up and spot the tutor staring straight at me, his headphones pulled off his head. "What?"

"I smelt something good, I didn't expect for you to burn yourself," he says with a small yawn, sitting up and taking a sip from his can.

"Thanks... I think," I grumble, rolling my eyes as I wrap the rest of the food up to be eaten later; no point cooking food for one meal, you might as well make enough for lunch for the next couple of days.

But I guess...

I should offer this guy some.

Manners.

Suck.

Balls. ( ｰ̀εｰ́ )

"Would you like some," I ask him while raising a brow; I can see the gears mentally turning in his head as he tilts his head to the side. You know what, I'll have mine later. My head is killing me; where are my painkillers?

"Are you talking to me?"

"… who else would I be talking to," I question, sorting out a plate of stir-fry and pointing to it. Once he starts to stand up, I take my painkillers and head back to my room but pause.

A headache, exploding.

"Ouuuuch," letting out a low groan, I let myself drop onto the floor, gracefully face first as I bring my arms up to hide my head/protect it from the floor again. Please take note the amount of sarcasm in my voice as I say all that.

"What are you doing on the floor?" I can actually hear him eating the stir-fry from my place in the hallway.

"Dying. Go away," I groan, assuming my place on the floor but grunt when I feel Alexander jump onto my back, kneading his claws into my thin tee shirt. "Ow-Ow-Ow-OW Alex stop- OUCH. DUDE," I growl as I sit up, grabbing Alex by his neck fat as he stares lazily with a look of 'what?' On his face. "You sir, are an asshole."

After I place him down, he strolls off into the living room past Seven as I question if my cat's goal is really to hurt me.

Stupid cat.

I do at times wonder why I adopted him but then I remember I found him at the shelter, only him surviving out of his litter so he ended up coming home with me.

In my defense, he was cute when he was a kitten.

Now he's a two-year-old asshole.

After a moment, I drop back down onto the floor with a thump.

"Your back is bleeding through your shirt," Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious Seven.

"I don't care. I'm dying."

"I'm positive I don't get paid if you die," well aren't you nice? Sarcasm!

I grunt for each poke I get in my side, no doubt with his foot.

After maybe a minute or two of poking, I roll onto my back with the blankest look I can give a man. This man. This stupid hacker who has entered my life against my will. Can't he let me die in peace?

"I am not your fan."

"Aww. That's too bad, I thought you were finally warming up to me," he smiles cheekily, walking back to the living room as I stand up slowly and head to the bathroom to bandage up my poor, used back.

I come back bandaged and with a new shirt on, muttering stuff to myself as I can keeping myself calm right now.

"There is enough DNA in an average person's body... to stretch from the sun to Pluto and back again... 17 times... if you drilled a tunnel straight through the Earth and jumped in... it would take you exactly 42 minutes and 12 seconds to get to the other side... more germs are transferred shaking hands than kissing..."

I pause when I feel the eyes of my tutor on me, pausing as I enter the kitchen.

"Do you need something?"

"No. I was doing my work and I thought you were speaking to me," he says as he drops his headphones again on his shoulders, standing up and stretching in his large hoodie. "Aren't you cold," he questions, pulling his sleeves closer to him as I raise a brow and shake my head.

"I don't feel the cold, rarely."

"Hmm," yeah, it explains why this hacker (me) goes out in shorts and shirts half the time, even in the winter but I do get colds and frostbite because of it. "What document are you on now?"

"Document number four."

"F-Four?" He questions, frowning as he walks off in the direction of my room... wait a minute.

"I never said you could go into a lady's room!" I yell after him, seeing him already in my room and on my computer, scanning through the documents as they are split evenly across the screen.

"Where is the rest of it?"

"What do you mean? I answered it all," I frown, going to pick up all the clothes on the floor properly put them in the washing basket which needs to be washed. "Now please get out of my room."

"Look, I understand you're not happy with me being in your apartment but I'm not thrilled about this either."

"Then why did you take the job," Excuse me for questioning you, but why did you?

I toss all the clothes in before looking back to him.

"Your father bought my contact off my old boss. I don't get to choose who I work for," he shrugs, standing up and walking to me. "Look. If you're more comfortable setting down some rules for your apartment, I don't see anything unfair about that-"

"Stay out of my room."

"Not possible. Your computer is in your room."

Dammit. (Ծ‸Ծ )

"Fine. We'll make some rules later but... seriously? Do you have to be here every single day of the week?" I question, frowning as I am _not_ keen on seeing this guy every single day for the next two years.

I admit, this nerd is cute but I'd rather not drag someone into my world right now. At least, not while I'm still involved with my father.

"Yeah. Not something I'm thrilled about either."

"And I have to study every single day?"

"… Don't you do that already?"

"I have an Eidetic memory. I don't need to study as much as everyone else," although I have to say the skill is starting to fade as I get older. "I want at least a couple of days to chill and relax instead of being hounded every time I get a break in my schedule."

That has to be understandable, right?

I'm eighteen. I have _just_ entered my adulthood, I need to do shit freely you know.

"I'll mention that later to the Boss," he says while scratching the back of his head, my eyes narrowing.

I want him out of my room already. No guy has ever been in my room since I entered college and it looks like I can no longer say that anymore.

"Can we continue this conversation in the living room. Please?" I ask, staring at him back, watching him stand up and start walking back to the living room with me following after him.

Plopping down on my settee beside Alexander, seeing Seven go over to my TV and plugging things into it as I wonder why I need a TV... I rarely use it. I'm always on my computer and never in my living room. That's why there is very little in here apart from the obvious things like a dining room table, coffee table, couple loveseats and a TV.

His screensaver of a white cat comes up onto the screen, my face stiffening as Alexander meows like he agrees with it.

After a few clicks and crap, he comes up to the timetable and goes into edit mode.

"I'm setting up Thursday as a testing day. Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday will be for revising."

"What about the weekend and Friday?" Sitting up more as I should be taking notes but I don't see a point since I get three out of seven days off.

"Weekends will be used to correct Thursday's mistakes and anything else. Friday can be used to do whatever you want. But, I'm being paid to be here and there are cameras all over the hallways to ensure I come here. At least," Letting out a small sigh as I look to Alexander, seeing him yawn and stretch as I think of one thing; I am not allowed to properly go out again... fun.

"I need coffee..."Another sigh comes out, heading to the kitchen for another cup of coffee.

"I'd like one."

Yes and I'd like my free time back but you don't see me bitching about it... out loud.

With coffee done, I hand him a cup to which he gives a small nod.

"Thanks. Do you agree with the timetable?"

"It isn't like a have a choice in the first place."

"True. Would you like to shake on this," he asks, giving me a small smile as I think he is teasing me right now.

"I'd rather kiss you. Less germs." (≖д≖;;)

To this, he gives me a suspicious look as he sips his coffee, making me smirk just the slightest and walk back to my room.

"Document twenty should be done by the time I leave."

"Suuuure," at least he didn't comment on my hundreds of dream catchers attached to my ceiling.

I roll my eyes as I adventure back to my computer, my eyes skimming over the files in front of me as I found out the easiest files which made sense along with file twenty.

He never said what other files I had to do other than 'Document twenty'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Chapter name: Everyone holds scars from the past.**

 **I warn you now! Sad freighting flashbacks back below and warning! More MM next chapter :D**

 **M for a reason hehe**

* * *

 **/-/-/-/**

* * *

 _ **"Hold her still would you!?"**_

 _ **"There. Now don't move princess," Bite me bully.**_

 _ **I stare up at the men in front of me in both fear and anger, trying to desperately move my wrists but I think they are being held together with rope.**_

 _ **Probably rope.**_

 _ **"Ha. For a ten-year-old, she sure has sharp eyes," the tallest man hums, moving my face side to side as I want to bite his hand; a sock taste horrible. I want to gag really badly.**_

 _ **"Reminds me of her father's gaze," the big boss says, sitting at the back of the room as it is a pretty big place; it's all made out of bricks.**_

 _ **"When should we make the call?"**_

 _ **"Later. Let the idiots panic for now," I struggle in my chair a little; oh no!**_

 _ **I fall... onto my side and it really hurts; this chair has uneven legs! Bah!**_

 _ **"Ha. The Brat has energy. So, who is going to be watching over her tonight?"**_

 _ **"Smith will," ah, so the ginger will. I watch the sideways men whisper along one another, my eyes carefully watching their mouths as I try my best to read their lips.**_

 _… **Don't leave her alone... not stupid...**_

 _ **Understood... me... relax...**_

 _… **Luck... bye...**_

 _ **I bite down on my lip as the other four leave, my eyes never leaving their faces as they leave before darting back to the man who yawns while watching movies at his desk.**_

 _ **Boo.**_

 _ **I need to look around.**_

 _ **I want to go home...**_

 _ **Home...**_

 _ **I want my Daddy...**_

 _ **I want everyone...**_

 _ **I hold back the tears, sniffing as I close my eyes as I'm shivering from the night air.**_

 _ **I shiver, shaking.**_

 _ **I shift around on the floor, biting down on my lip as I feel something graze my hand; is this... glass? A shard of glass?**_

 _ **I move my hand awkwardly around this piece of glass, no bigger my pinkie finger really.**_

 _ **But...**_

 _ **Will this do?**_

 _ **My eyes dart up to the man, seeing him watching the movie with little interest as I let out another sniffle.**_

 _ **Nope.**_

 _ **Not interested in me at all.**_

 _ **I wait long enough for the man to look tired, yawning more and more often before getting to work on the rope around my wrists.**_

 _ **My hand is killing me, the glass is cutting into my palms and fingers.**_

 _ **But after twenty minutes, the rope is cut enough to pull them apart.**_

 _ **I quickly look up to the man, seeing him asleep as he is snoring very lightly. I need to test how much movement I'll have if I get up.**_

 _ **Umm...**_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _ **"A-Achoo!" Well there goes the sock. Cringing at the echo it makes in the warehouse but he only twitches in his snoring. YES! Thank God! Thank you God!**_

 _ **Oh my God... thank you God.**_

 _ **Slowly, I pull my hands back and take a look, seeing the deep cuts the glass made with all the bloody blood soaking my sleeves.**_

 _ **Quickly, I do the ropes on my ankles and pause as I see the moon through some of the broken windows above me. No wonder I can see.**_

 _ **I want to go home...**_

 _ **I don't know where I am, they wouldn't let me see out the window.**_

 _ **Home... I want to go home.**_

 _ **Quietly, I head over to the man and look for anything I could need. I grab all the keys he has, not at all caring about which key I really need!**_

 _ **I pause when I cover my nose, smelling both gas from cars and the powder my brother has in his toy gun.**_

 _ **Won't this burn if I light it?**_

 _ **I spot the powder right away, scooping up a small handful of it and littering it over the table the man is at leading it to the boxes of gunpowder. Now I need to lead a line outside and find a match or fire source or some sort.**_

 _ **This laptop... it's really old... the battery looks weird.**_

 _ **Carefully, I grab it and see the battery pack is** **bulging so... my sister's book said... the battery is faulty... right?**_

 _ **"Oh," I bit my lip to shut myself up, my entire being freezing up at the man snoring. Okay... if I do this... run up all the Microsoft programs, start a scan... and pull up all the games. OH! Quickly turn the volume off.**_

 _ **Done.**_

 _ **I need to get out of here right now.**_

 _ **Quickly jogging to the door, taking a minute to get the right key before closing it and locking it up again.**_

 _ **Five minutes- no... four... I have four minutes at least to get the ducky away from here.**_

 _ **I'm surrounded by forest! I see a road but... I don't think it would be a good idea to follow it.**_

 _ **The forest is my best chance.**_

 _ **I need to run... home!**_

 _ **I need to run home!**_

 _ **I've already been here two whooole days!**_

 _ **I want to go home already!**_

 _ **/-/-/-/**_

 _ **"Daddy... where are you?"**_

 _ **I think I'm lost... I barely heard the explosion when it happened. Miles away? Maybe...**_

 _ **Mao says sound travels 1,088 feet per second so... I'm over a mile away at least!**_

 _ **That's great!**_

 _ **Why which way do I go?**_

 _ **Which way is North? East? Oh no... South?**_

 _ **I'm really tired.**_

 _ **It has to be more than a few miles now.**_

 _ **Ten? More than ten...**_

 _ **The sun is coming up.**_

 _ **I'm so thirsty...**_

 _ **Papa... Mama...**_

 _ **I want to go home...**_

 _ **-!**_

 _ **"AHH!"**_

 _ **Ouch.**_

 _ **I fell down and the tree foot hit my side. Ow. That really hurt.**_

 _ **Everything is going black...**_

 _ **White?**_

 _ **Something white is coming towards me.**_

 _ **Mama? Is that you? Mama?**_

 _ **"Ma... ma?" I reach up slowly, unable to keep my eyes open but... Mama... "Ma..."**_

 _ **Am I... dying?**_

 _ **Mama is here...**_

 _ **She's so... soft. Really soft and warm...**_

 _ **I feel... so tired...**_

 _ **Mummy... stay with... me... now...**_

* * *

 _ **/-/-/-/**_

* * *

"No..." I jolt, my eyes wide as I try to sit up but end up tumbling off of the settee.

Settee? Oh. That explains why I had a nightmare...

Ah... my head is killing me.

"I shouldn't fall asleep on the settee," Sighing as I rub my eyes but pause as the pain in my cheek. Pulling my hand away, I see blood... my eyes drift to Alexander who is staring up at me from the floor while licking the blood on his paw along with his nails.

Alex...

"ALEXANDER YOU BASTARD CAT!" I yell, throwing my pillow at him which makes him jump on top of it and hiss at me, glaring straight back at me as I let out a exasperated sigh as I rush to the bathroom to inspect the cut-

HOLY HELL ALEX! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?! (⁎˃ᆺ˂)

It looks like... I have Naruto's birth marks but these are really deep. Just... THREE HUGE CUTS.

"ALEX!" Yelling, I quickly rush back to the living room to see my cat has escaped through his cat-flap which he never uses unless he is in trouble. "Shit-shit-shit. I'm going to need stitches," I sigh.

Now to make my way to the hospital.

This is totally going to need stitches.

I've had worse... but damn does this hurt!

* * *

 **/-/-/-/**

* * *

Ouch. Fuck.

"D-Doctor, d-do you think you could at least give me some painkillers? This hurts more than y-you t-think," I get a roll of the eyes from the doctor in A&E, hissing when he finishes with the second long cut. "Ouch."

"For someone in so much pain, you sound bored," he comments, snipping the piece of whatever wire he is using. Grabbing a new clean needle and thread wire crap as he then disinfects the area he is going to poke me with. "Last one."

Yeah-yeah, hurry up and stab me. (/ﾟДﾟ)/

"So this is where you are," I jolt, thankfully away from the needle, my eyes darting to the doorway... why is my home tutor at the hospital?

"How did you know I was here?"

"This is the nearest hospital within ten miles. Aaaand Ally had blood on his paws so I suspected it was from you," he smiles as he stays near the door, watching my flinch slightly when the doctor starts on the last cut.

Once he's done, I look up to the doctor as he hands me a small bottle of painkillers... why didn't he give me these earlier? ( ᓀ ‸ ᓂ )/

"Take two of these every six hours. Try not to keep talking to a minimum as well as chewing, laughing and smiling," that won't be hard. "Also: no kissing and keep germs away from the problem area," You mean my cheek.

"Sure, yeah," I hum, nodding as I stood up from the bed and stretching a little before looking back to the doctor. "Is it possible to use antibiotic wipes on it to keep it clean?"

"Yes. If possible, look for brands with no alcohol to keep the pain to minimal. Come back in five days to get your stitches removed. Please don't get your stitches wet for forty-eight hours then please tap wash them after that." Great. More work.

Humming, I look to Seven who seems to be watching the conversation.

"Let's go," I hum while walking over to him, ignoring the smirk on his face.

Without another word, we head out the doctor's room and back through the lobby.

"How did this happen?" I thought you'd never ask... ( ᓀ ‸ ᓂ )

"Alexander attacked my face while I was napping on the settee," letting out a small yawn, I quickly cringe and shut my mouth. Okay, talking isn't near as painful as yawning.

"When did you wake up this morning?" What makes you think I went to bed?

Pausing, I think back and glance to the clock we pass by the front office, waving a little to the desk lady while picking up my metallic skateboard on the way.

I look back to Seven as we walk out, making the number 'five' just to make him be quiet. I didn't sleep, getting some freelancing work out the way but the nod says he at least believes me there.

When he starts walking towards the car park I pause, staring for a moment before slowly following after him with my board ready to hit any unknown people in sights.

When he pulls out a coil of keys, pressing one of them and a red Ferrari... it looks kinda new; I know shit about cars but I'm going to say... within the last couple years it was made.

I question how much this dude gets paid. ( ⓛ ω ⓛ *)

I barely get paid a few hundred for a day of work. And that's in dollars.

And here I am... feeling poor in this car...

Letting out a small sigh, we set off in the ten minutes back to my apartment which I waste no time jumping out of the car and heading back inside to where I see Alexander napping on the settee where he recently clawed my face off.

I feel both rage and relief at the sleeping cat on my settee. Truthfully, I cannot be super mad at this cat since I know he wakes me up all the time when I have nightmares. But, he didn't have to claw me enough to give my stitches!

With a small huff, I sit down beside Alexander just staring at him as I spot the blood on his lips which he probably got from his paws.

I let out a small sigh, reaching to him and wiping the blood away just as he licks my hand, snuggling into it while reaching out and grabbing it into a hug.

Huh.

The asshole can be cute. (⁎˃ᆺ˂)

You cannot blame me for being confused right now, smiling a little as I stroke him with my other hand; I admit, this cat pisses me off so much sometimes but he is my cat. He has to have some sort of element of me in him.

"Stupid cat," I whisper, seeing his ears twitch as he continues to lick my hand in his sleep. Laughing a little, I pull my hand away and head to the kitchen for some coffee.

"You forgot these," I glance back behind me, seeing Seven place down my painkillers on the counter while I'm reaching up into the upper cabinets and pulling out two mugs.

Cautiously, I nod my head in thanks before putting some coffee in each, adding milk and sugar before the hot water.

Once he has his cup, he heads back to the settee where Alex is while I head to my bedroom to change into a clean shirt free of blood.

 _"Made a wrong turn once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire."_

Ah. My phone. ( ᓀ ‸ ᓂ )

I panic a little as I grab it, answering it but pause when I realize I cannot talk.

"Hello, Airi?" I panic, quite a lot; it's my Father! щ(ಥДಥщ)

Wait- SEVEN!

Rushing back into the living room, I almost skid on top of the settee as I shove my phone in front of him, seeing him blink before looking over to me.

ANSWER THE BLOODY PHONE! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

After a moment, he stares a little more before answering it.

"Hello. Ah- good morning Boss~ Eh? She's right beside me... She can't. We just came back from the doctors, seems she had a little argument with her cat." Ha. Argument, I would have won then.

I watch him chat on the phone, my frown deepening as I drink my coffee since this is talking too long; what am I needed for again?

"Hmm?" Pausing, I look to Alex as he starts waking up with a large yawn and stretch. His eyes dart to me, widening then narrowing at me before growling and taking off running towards his cat castle scratch post thing... I have already forgotten its actual name but I don't care. He sleeps there and not on my face.

He climbs to the very top, watching me like a hawk from his throne while I roll my eyes and look back to Seven talking on my phone.

"Yeah, we've already started our studying... Eh? Of course not! I would never~" he smiles as he talks, laughing a little before glancing from me to the phone. "Yeah, sure. Bye!" He hangs up and gives me back my phone, making me tilt my head slightly in confusion.

He stares, tilting his head back which makes me tilt it the other way, making him copy me again.

"Oh! He was checking up how much work you've done. He thought you were slacking off," which I am. I'm only doing enough to keep you off my back.

I nod my head softly, looking back to Alexander for a moment before back to him.

"We'll start work in a bit. Do you own a laptop?"

Nodding, I head to my room and bring back my sticker covered laptop, sitting down at the coffee table and switching it on; bleh, it's so slow.

It's an old laptop my college gives out but I could just buy a new one but then they would complain I'm not taking my work seriously since they do a monthly check on this thing.

Gah... college is so annoying. ( #`⌂´)/

But I need a degree.

Why social people why?

Once it's all set up, I spin it around and let Seven see it, watching him pull it closer and start typing crap more and more.

Once I am given the work I start straight away at the hopes that I can finish and do something interesting instead of fixing these stupid piece of code. Probably not going to happen, but I can hope.

It's already _day eleven_ with this man and I'm starting to feel a little bit comfortable with him.

Looks like I am going to have to do something to push him away a little.

Maybe he doesn't like people singing when he works?

" _T_ _here's a day when our hearts will be broken. When a shadow will cast out the light, and our eyes cry a million tears, help won't arrive._ "

I glance up to Seven, our eyes connecting for a moment before I glance back to the laptop; at least I have his attention.

" _There's a day when our courage collapses, and our friends turn and leave us behind. Creatures of darkness will triumph, the sun won't rise_ \- ow." I fake an ow when I feel pain in my forehead.

Opening one eye, I look up to Seven as he flicks my forehead again and again.

"If you're going to whisper lyrics please work as you do so. Your fingers stopped the moments you started," he gives me a small teasing smile as he pulls his headphones on and begins his own work.

I frown, glancing back to my work as just looking up this broken code is giving me a headache.

"More coffee first."

"Refill," he gives me another cheeky smile as he holds up his empty mug as I stand up.

I blink at his familiar tone, humming as I take it to the kitchen and make two more cups of coffee; oh look, Alexander has come down from his hiding spot. Coward.

The more I get to know my tutor, I feel like I'm seeing his true side. The not so asshole side but teasing childish side. Am I that fun to tease or something?

"Oh~ Ally~ meow meow-meow meow!" Is he... talking to my cat? Wait- why is Alexander meowing back?! "Ohhhh! Meow-meow meow!"

I cannot believe... he is talking to my cat.

…

Why can't I do that? (০▿০)

Calm down Ai. It's not like Alex actually understands him. ヾ(_ _。）

…

BLEH!

I walk back and hand the redhead his coffee, sitting back down and getting back to work while I cannot help but glance to the two as Seven is giving Alex a lot of attention as he works.

Around three, his phone starts to go off a lot and he moves his interest completely from his work to his phone.

"Isn't someone popular," I murmur to myself, ignoring his gaze as I finish up the rest of my work before flopping back onto the floor, barely missing Alex who has moved over to me.

Maybe after an hour of him smirk, letting out small laughs and smiles...

I want to know who the heck is so funny. |▰◕△◕▰|

* * *

 **Thank you:**

 **WolfGoesMeow: I'm really happy you think so! All of the Mystic Messenger stories I have read either follow the routes to a T or completely make a new world for them (I love a few of them I will admit ^-^) but I wanted to make a story BEFORE the routes. There will be 2-3 more OCs and 2 of them will be my friends' from an online community so please keep reading to see them! I'm sure you will like them!**

 **FullMoonOnTheWater: Thank you so much for your kind words :) I was absolutely scared to hell of what others would think of my writing style as it has changed so much over 2 years, I wasn't sure anyone would like it anyway ^-^;; Hearing you says this makes me feel a lot more confident about publishing my work here! I hope everyone (at least the people who read my story) will agree with you! As for the emojis, I don't like the look of a lot of them on my word doc so I try to limit them to sentences who look like they need them haha! I also get all my tech information from my partner (a Computer University Student) and my two best friends (who are both in college for computing and programming) so if I get it a bit wrong, be sure to point it out! XD**

 **For your reviews :)**

 **Please read, review, favourite and follow everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Chapter name: Introducing Mystic messenger.**

* * *

 **/-/-/-/**

* * *

" _W_ _hen we grow apart it's destiny, it's just how it was supposed to be. But I know that I'm not strong enough, to accept that so easily_ ," it's strange how I listen to a lot of mayday parade or covers by Lizz, Juby and Joy.

Mainly the 'sad and touching' songs but I guess it just stops me from thinking.

Truthfully, my mind isn't a very safe place for me right now.

"Meow," I turn to the meow, seeing Alexander upside down on the floor as I'm sitting upside down on the settee.

I stare straight back, watching him walk over and brush himself up again me; ha. You Tsundere.

" _Each and every single answer that comes my way, are sold at too high a price for me to pay. They rob me of the courage to, leave it all and move on._ "

"Meow~" he meows louder, making me smile and awkwardly pet his head from this angle.

"Alright-alright. I'll turn the music onto something more 'happy' for you," I complain, glancing to my laptop as it says '08:26'.

It's Wednesday so I can do anything I want today... Wait. No I cannot. （*・∧・*）

I'm not really sure what I want to do though.

I normally spend every day in my apartment unless I have class or I need to go shopping. Shopping I do on Weekends, something Seven has had to learn the hard way.

I sit up long enough to put a more cheerier music on, putting on one that made me laugh so much at first.

" _Ma-ia-hii. Ma-ia-huu. Ma-ia-haa. Ma-ia-haha. Ma-ia-hii. Ma-ia-huu. Ma-ia-haa. Ma-ia-haha,_ " I glance to Alexander who decides to start scratching and pawing his tower, making me roll my eyes and put the song on a loop before going to start on some breakfast. Or does this count as dinner since I didn't eat any last night?

I'm not sure.

Well, it counts as food at the very least.

Once I've eaten some leftovers, I hum and head back over to my TV, switching the old thing on as it is already on the News.

I should turn this music off now.

As soon as I see the man on the TV, a wave of cringe runs through my body as it is Jumin Han from this huge company. He's some hot-shot bachelor.

BAAAAAAAH. (；￣Д￣）

I switch over the channel and head back to my room to catch a little more shut eye.

"I'm home~"

Ugh.

And like that, Alex is meowing like crazy as he shoots in the direction of the door. Yep. He's totally not on my side.

Why did I get that cat again?

Oh right, his grandmother.

"Don't come in I'm getting changed!"

"No you're not," I can hear his cheeky grin in his voice.

I turn away from my bedroom door, grabbing my pillow and pulling it over my head to escape my tutor from the terror that is his work.

It's REALLY hard. Like, it makes college work look like freaking GRADE ONE WORK.

"Wakey wakey sunshine," he teases, tugging the covers under me as I feel myself being inched towards him and the edge of the bed. "Time to study~"

"Can't you just let me sleep? I would be wearing my normal PJs if it wasn't for you," I kick away from him, grunting when he grabs my ankles and pulls me completely off of the bed; FUDGESKILLS! "LUCIEL!"

"Whaat? It's time to get up," he smiles at me cheekily, letting go of my ankles like I'm a germ and escaping the room.

I stay where I am, sighing as I think I hit my hip but look down to myself and how I landed; somehow my shirt got tucked into my bra... great.

Quickly fixing myself, I escape my room and head to the kitchen, glancing to Seven who is setting up a lot of tech crap.

"You saw nothing." (; Ò ‸ Ó)

"Understood!" I crack a smile at his humor, coughing into my fist as I make some morning coffee for us two before heading to my coffee table.

"So. What are we learning today?" I ask, my regular frown appearing again as I plop down opposite him after placing down the coffees.

"Hmm? I haven't got anything planned for you," he smiles a little, the temptation of hitting my head on the table and going back to bed growing.

"… then what am I supposed to do while you work?"

"Download this app," he shows me his phone, ignoring Alex being his background to memorize the name and go on a hard search for the app. "You don't have any more work this week."

"It's Wednesday."

"Yep! You're getting better at doing your work on time pluuuus to a better quality," he brags, holding his bag of chips out for me. I stare for a moment before accepting one, shrugging at the taste before downloading the large app.

"It says I need a password to download it."

"Cheritz. C.H.E.R.I.T.Z," he spells it out for me, letting me quickly downloading the rest of the app as it soon hits the halfway point.

"… why am I downloading this massive app," questioning him, I look up to him before back to my phone as a little animated icon pops up, winking at me.

"Dude. You have an icon," I say the obvious, staring at it as it says crap about me making a profile and crap with the little hums of the icon, sounding a lot like him.

" _Pick a username! Be creative now!_ " It yells at me, my eyebrow twitching at its squeaky tone.

My eye twitches as I glance to the real like Seven, typing in the username: A.I. before continuing on by just using the photo of Binary as my profile and continue to the end. All the binary says is '1, 10, 11', that's it.

"Done," I hum as I look over the screen, seeing six faces up the top and I press on the one that looks like Seven seeing a profile photo, background and a status.

'Just cleaned my babies! Looking amazing!'

"Oh?" He leans over me enough to see what I'm doing, pressing the screen from over me and showing me to the chat room. "Say something."

 **[A.I. has entered the chatroom]**

 _ **A.I.:** Hello Moto._

I glance to Seven as he lets out a small chuckle, picking up his phone as well.

 _ **707:** See! If u ever need to talk to me and I'm not there, just message me!_

 _ **A.I.:** Do I have to?_

 _ **707:** Yes! Rule number 1~ A.I. must always be logged in if_

 _ **707:** God!_

 _ **707:** Seven!_

 _ **707:** Zero!_

 _ **707:** Seven!_

 _ **707:** Is not there!_

 _ **A.I:** … God?_

I get a winky face in reply, making me shake my head before taking a sip of my drink and log out of the chat seeing as Seven and I were the only two in it.

 **[A.I. has left the chatroom]**

"Will I have to meet new people?"

"Of course," he smiles as he grabs his own cup and has a sip, releasing a small hum as he downs the entire thing; it was getting cold. "Stay away from Zen though. He'll flirt with you and try his moves," he smiles slyly at his own comment, teasing.

"Then I'll avoid him at all costs," yawning before moving to his side of the coffee table, leaning back into the settee and closing my eyes. "I'm going to nap for a little bit."

"That's fine. I'll wake you up an hour from meow," I can practically hear his grin when he meows; it only makes me yawn and stretch, moving my arms to behind my head.

"Kay," I pause when I feel something in my lap, opening one eye and spotting Alex move into my lap. "Okay... no nap," I don't want my face being clawed off again. щ(゜ロ゜щ)

Pointing down to Alex, Seven leans down and picks him up with a bit of effort as he places him on his lap.

I noda small thanks as I nudge away from the two and take a short nap, dreamless thankfully.

* * *

 **/-/-/-/**

* * *

I wake up to my cheek being poked, groaning softly while swatting it away but it comes back with vengeance.

"Come on. Wake up already. I have work to do."

My glare is automatically attached as I look up tiredly at Seven, seeing his frown as he keeps poking my good cheek. Stupid crappy scars; hopefully they will fade soon.

"What time is it?" I ask, yawning as I stretch out and squeak slightly when my spine clicks; whoa, that felt great.

"Half twelve," he says as he starts typing on his laptop, not missing a beat as I nod and stand up slowly; food. I've woken up starving. "What's for lunch?"

"I swear, you are way too comfortable around me," I comment as I get to my kitchen, grabbing a baguette from the bread tin and slicing it in half; I feel like making pizza... but that's too much effort.

"I could get more comfortable-"

"Please don't."

I switch the grill on after layering the soft side of the bread with cheese, tomato puree, onions and pepperonis. I place them under the grill till the bread cooks on top and the cheese melts.

Done.

Easiest lunch in the world.

Freaking pizza bread. It's pretty good for you too but I personally hate peppers, red peppers are the worst though.

Ugh. (/ﾟДﾟ)/

I pour some of Alex's dry food into his bowl, seeing him run over straight away as soon as the food hits his bowl. Going to the fridge and drawers, pulling out a small bowl and placing it beside him before pouring a bit of cat milk in it.

He didn't claw my face to pieces so he gets some milk to strengthen this behavior.

Once that's done, I bring the 'almost' pizzas over and on the table before turning the TV on to give us a little background sound.

"Ah. Thanks," Seven nods as I don't bother waiting for him and start eating, smiling a little at how great this taste; I should have added some oregano to it but oh well. Notes for next time.

I flip through the channels till I find something relatively decent; NCIS, one of my favorite cop dramas.

Hmm.

Glancing over to Seven, I see him smiling a little while staring at his phone; how can he eat and type with one hand? I can barely hold my phone with one hand.

I pause... reaching for my phone and logging into the chat as I spot the name 'Yoosung' in it. Huh, someone logged in.

 **[A.I has entered the chatroom]**

 _ **Yoosung*:** u'r working during your lunch;;_

 _ **Yoosung*:** Seven;; Stop working and take a break!_

 _ **707:** Nahh... still got a long way to go for a break ^^_

 _ **707:** Hey, it's A.I!_

 _ **Yoosung*:** Hello~_

 _ **A.I.:** Hello!_

 _ **707:** Wazzup~_

I snicker a little, coughing a little as I can see Seven enjoying himself with a little smile.

"Having fun?" I ask, being sarcastic but he only grins back. ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

"Yep!"

 _ **Yoosung*:** Nice to meet u A.I.!_

 _ **Yoosung*:** Seven mentioned he was teaching someone!_

 _ **Yoosung*:** Hope he isn't being too harsh! ;;_

 _ **A.I.:** He's killing me with work ( ᓀ ‸ ᓂ )_

 _ **Yoosung*:** Wow... Seven be nice!_

 _ **707:** Ehhhh? I don't give u soo much work!_

 _ **707:** I'm simply teaching u what I learned in college._

I get this little smile creeper glasses emoji back from Seven, making me raise a brow; what the fuck did you learn in college? Eleven different coding languages?

 _ **A.I.:** Just what did you learn in college?_

 _ **707:** Don't remember~_

 _ **Yoosung*:** EHH? No way!_

 _ **707:** Yes way~_

 _ **A.I.:** Just because I skipped_ _two-year doesn't mean you should overload me crap to learn Seven!_

 _ **Yoosung*:** Skipped two year..._

 _ **Yoosung*:** Wait!_

 _ **Yoosung*:** I'm older than you and you're in college?!_

 _ **707:** lol_

 _ **A.I.:** I just turned 18 at the beginning for August._

 _ **Yoosung*:** But that would mean..._

 _ **Yoosung*:** You'd be in the year behind me!_

 _ **A.I.:** I guess so_

 ** _707:_** _lolololol_

 _ **A.I.:** Shh Seven._

 _ **707:** Okay~_

I crack out another laugh, shaking my head as I head to the kitchen to wash up now.

 _ **Yoosung*:** Wow... Seven being quiet?_

 _ **707:** A.I. makes me food so I cannot complain._

His emoji looks like its dancing, making me smile a little when Yoosung gives back a shocked icon.

 _ **Yoosung*:** No way!_

 _ **Yoosung*:** I'm sooo jeaaaaaalous!_

 _ **Yoosung*:** Having a girl cook for u._

Now it's a crying icon.

 _ **A.I.:** Who said I was a girl? ( ᓀ ‸ ᓂ )?_

 _ **Yoosung*:** ..._

 _ **Yoosung*:** Seven u lied?!_

 _ **707:** lolol_

I place my phone down to wash up, seeing Seven choke on his 'pizza' as he laughs at Yoosung's reply.

"Choke. I dare you," humming as he downs whatever is left of his Doctor Pepper, seeing him gasp before laughing again like a weirdo.

 **[A.I. has left the chatroom]**

With a yawn, I grab my headphones and laptop starting the thing up as I take a sip of Seven's newest Doctor Pepper.

I don't get a word of resistance so I couldn't care.

Music is what I need right now.

Maybe my mind is getting fuzzled... radio interference? Maybe. It feels like it.

Huh. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

I pull my headphones on like Seven, pulling up my playlist as 'Let her go' by Passenger is the first one up. Weird. I don't know Russian but I know English, Japanese, Korean and Chinese.

I can't swim.

I cannot draw to save my life.

I can't sew either.

There are a lot of things I cannot do. But when it comes to learning things, I can do that. Maybe this body of mine wasn't meant for physical things?

My mind wasn't meant for emotions either.

I guess my only good factor is my mind. Huh. What am I without my mind?

"Oiiii~ what's with that troubled expression," I pull away when I feel skin touch my forehead, blinking as I spot Seven sitting in front of me now.

"When did you move?"

"Ehhh? I've been sitting here for five minutes."

… I didn't even notice the song change.

"I'm fine. Just a little caught up in my thoughts," explaining myself, moving away from Seven as I head to the kitchen for something to snack on.

"That it?" He questions, his eyes focused on me as I stare back, unnerved by his serious stare.

I try my best to smile, feeling it twitch.

"Yes. I'm sure. That is it."

I shouldn't be having these thoughts...

One day...

I will escape...

One day...

I will have no boundaries.

I know it.

* * *

 **/-/-/-/**

* * *

"Can you please go home." I question, seeing the redhead from afar across the room as he is doing his own work while I'm stuck at my tiny two seat dining table.

"I'm working."

I don't have an appetite but I cannot think straight let alone work on an empty stomach.

It's nearly ten... why isn't he going home?

"Then please go home and work," I strike back, rubbing my sore eyes as I watch Seven adjust his glasses as he glances to me. "What?"

"What-what?"

… what?

"Don't... don't try to confuse me," I stuff the rest of my rice in my mouth, swallowing before going to place all the dirty crap in some hot soapy water to deal with in the morning. "Seven, please go home."

It feels very awkward having him there after my little episode in the bathroom, my heart quickens just remembering how I let my mind and tongue run wild.

"I will when I'm finished," he gives me a small smile which spares no room for arguments, leaving me feeling pretty damn annoyed; I swear this guy acts more like my father than my actual father sometimes.

"Fine-fine, do whatever you want," I say while shaking my hand, dismissing the subject as I head to my room.

Once I get started with my work, I get one task done, then another and another.

By the end of the night, I've earnt a solid $2000 and I feel rather... happy... glad... I don't know...

My brain stopped working... hours ago.

I need slee...

May...

Just five minutes...

On my desk...

Yeah...

…

* * *

 **/-/-/-/**

* * *

…

How did I get into my bed?

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

Hopefully no one is getting too stressed out by the holiday season ^-^;;

 **Be sure to Read, Favourite, Follow and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Chapter name: Hearts connect... just some reject.**

* * *

 **/-/-/**

* * *

"So. What are we doing for the Summer Festival?"

"I'm not sure... we could make a movie like last year?"

"And end up in fourth place again? No way!"

"I agree. We need to take the prize from the Sports department."

I am getting annoyed with these nosy classmates; I am trying to do my work right now.

"Gah! All they use is sex appeal! That isn't fair! We only have two girls in this class!"

"Do you guys mind? I'm trying to do my work," I snap over to the three, seeing them all frown from around the table they are chatting around.

"Humph. It's rare to see you doing your work in the classroom Yang," the middle boy says, making me raise a brow over the computer and shrug before continuing my typing.

Fuck you Byung-ho.

This just stops me from having to see my tutor; turns out I can make him wait outside my apartment as long as I want as long as I'm doing work in my classroom.

"Jeez Byung-ho, calm down," the blonde speaks, seeing me glance to the three again as my fingers don't stop for a second.

I actually finished my classroom at home, I'm just getting Seven's shit out the way.

"Hey Ai. Do you have any idea what to do for the Summer Festival for our department?" Bora questions.

I stop typing, pausing in my thoughts as I look to the three as I take notice of their intense staring; ah. I stopped typing so they know I have given them my full attention.

"Combine both computers and sex appeal. Why not make a free fighting game of male and female characters, use sex appeal in that way," I say, looking back to my computer and start typing again; python isn't that hard really. It's just long.

"That... That sounds great!"

Ugh.

Byung-ho, please.

Shut the heck up.

"Bora! Sung! What do you think?"

"It could work... can we really make a game like that in half a year?"

"If we sacrifice sleep we could," Bora pipes up from his phone, glancing to me before the ever so loud Byung-ho and timid Sung.

"Nee! Yang- no wait! Airi! Want to help us make it?"

"No. I have enough on my plate as it is," I yawn, stretching and clicking my spine before looking to the older guys in front of me. "But if you ever need to run something pass me, just ask," I save and log out of my computer, standing up and grabbing my bag.

"Cool! What's your number?"

"None of your business, just ask me in class," the give the three boys a small wave before escaping the room and heading in the direction of the canteen.

I need coffee. Nice ice coffee. Something to cool my growing headache from Seven's intense 'work'.

It's expensive this coffee but I really need it right now after doing two hours worth of work for my so called 'tutor'.

I swear, he's more like a slave driver with how much work he gives me.

I waste no time ordering an ice coffee and a muffin before grabbing an empty seat by the window.

Maybe I should log into the Messenger? Maybe.

Seven is probably pissed the hell out right now...

Eh. Oh well.

I sip my coffee and take a chuck of my muffin, sighing softly at how great this is.

Coffee, muffin, peace & quiet. What more could a girl want?

Ah fuck it. I'll see who is online.

Huh.

Seven, Yoosung and ZEN. Who is ZEN?

 **[A.I. has entered the chatroom]**

 _ **ZEN:** Yoosung I'm serious!_

 _ **ZEN:** You'll be starting university next year so you'll need to lay off the games._

 _ **Yoosung*:** I'll stop when I leave for University;;_

 _ **707:** YOU!_

 _ **707:** A.I.'s here!_

 _ **ZEN:** Oh hey! Nice to meet you A.I._

 _ **A.I.:** Hello everyone! Nice to meet you as well Zen!_

 _ **A.I:** Hello Yoosung._

 _ **Yoosung*:** Hello~ I cannot believe sometimes that A.I_

 _ **Yoosung*:** Is younger than me! You're already in university!_

 _ **ZEN:** Oh really?_

 _ **A.I.:** I'm actually only a little bit younger than Yoosung._

 _ **A.I.:** Probably a few months._

 _ **Yoosung*:** I'm born in March so yeah! A few months!_

 _ **ZEN:** You're 18?_

 _ **A.I:** Yep!_

 _ **ZEN:** Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself!_

 _ **ZEN:** I'm Zen but you already know that from my username! (21 yrs old)_

 _ **ZEN:** I'm a musical actor._

 ** _A.I._ :** _Sounds so cool!_

 _ **A.I.:** I'm A.I. Real name: Unknown._

I get a winky emoji in reply, seeing a heart as well... okay then.

I raise a brow when he sends a photo of himself to me, making me raise a brow. Seriously?

 _ **Yoosung*:** Omg... a photo!_

 _ **707:** _ fyi _, Zen's real name is Hyun Ryu._

 _ **ZEN:** Does she even know your real name Seven?_

 ** _707:_** lolol _._

 _ **707:** My name is too holy to say in this chat~_

 _ **707:** I'm gonna pray after I find my student~_

 _ **A.I.:** Gah..._

Zen gives a little '…' person while Yoosung just smiles innocently, both giving me emojis while I wish I had my own.

 _ **ZEN:** Pray, yeah right;;_

 _ **707:** A.I.! Just remember me as the 19yr hacker!_

 _ **707:** Where I live is also a secret._

 _ **ZEN:** so many secrets Seven;;_

 _ **707:** Shhh! I finished university already!_

 _ **707:** Although I need to go aboard soon to get my degrees, just sign stuff._

 _ **707:** lol_

Yoosung sends me a photo of himself, making me smile and laugh at how cute he looks. He looks like he's having hot chocolate at his computer. His purple eyes stand out with his brown hair.

 _ **707:** So warm and fuzzy here._

 _ **707:** Kinda defeats how I'm going to punish A.I. later~_

 _ **A.I.:** Please don't remind me..._

 _ **ZEN:** What did she do wrong?_

 _ **707:** I'm outside her apartment right now._

He sends us all this creepy smile, lifting up its glasses and everything... such a scary emoji.

 _ **707:** Waiting to be let in so I can grade the work I gave her~_

 _ **707:** Be a good student and let me in~_

 _ **Yoosung*:** EH? Seven how long have u been there?_

 _ **707:** Bout four hours._

 _ **A.I.:** I just finished it in class!_

 _ **707:** Deadline late!_

 _ **707:** Alert!_

 _ **707:** Punishment alert!_

 _ **707:** Report home for punishment!_

 _ **707:** For late work!_

 _ **A.I.:** Ah crap._

 _ **ZEN:** Is Seven being strict?;;_

 _ **Yoosung*:** Yeah;;_

 _ **Yoosung*:** It's so scary!_

 _ **A.I.:** I'll head there once I finish my coffee~_

 _ **A.I.:** Bye everyone!_

 _ **ZEN:** Hope Seven gives you some mercy!_

 _ **ZEN:** Bye A.I.!_

 _ **Yoosung*:** lol Goodbye!_

 _ **707:** Hurry back~_

 **[A.I. has left the chatroom]**

I'm screwed.

So very screwed.

* * *

 **/-/-/-/**

* * *

"I'm sorry for not coming straight home to let you inside..."

"And?"

"… I'm sorry for not bringing you coffee as well."

"AAAAAAANND?"

"…"

What else am I supposed to be sorry for?

...

"… Not calling you... that I was going to be doing work after class."

"Good girl," I jolt when he pets my head, making me frown and pull away from his hand to pull my beanie back down.

I shake my head as I walk to the kitchen, getting the normal orange and black mugs out for the coffee.

Pausing, I reach into the higher shelves and pull out some hot cocoa for myself.

Maybe I should add some chocolate to his as well; guess I should.

Once done, I come back to Seven who seems to be checking over my work, not even a glance when I put his cup down and pick up Alex who lets out a dying meow; oh shush you pansy.

"Well?" What do you think so far?

"This is what you do after school for four hours," he questions, scrolling down the page as I roll my eyes and pet Alex who nips my hand over and over again but doesn't break the skin.

"No. I helped a little with my classmate's work."

Is it extremely creepy when Seven stops typing to turn his head to me, a small smile on his work.

"Oh? What did you really do?"

"What are you? A gossiping housewife?" I push the idiot away, dropping Alex in his lap as I escape to the kitchen with my hot cocoa.

"I'm waiting~" glancing to the hacker who has actually turned his entire body to face me, I sigh a little and scratch my neck.

"I suggested something my course could do for the Summer Festival. That's it," I glance back to him after downing my entire mug of hot chocolate. "What is it?"

"What did you suggest?" He tilts his head... Alex following his lead which makes me feel a little flustered; why did Alex join him?

Gah.

"A free fighting video game... we're a computer department. Instead of trying to do what everyone, we should concentrate on what we're good at," I say while yawning, stretching a little with my joints popping all at once; so much better. "Can we drop the topic now?"

"Do you want to work?"

…

Is that a trick question?

Actually.

Would I prefer doing work I hate or talk about my Summer Festival with my tutor who seems like the type to crash it with Yoosung and maybe Zen.

Hmm. The amount of questions I have.

"Before you even start planning, I don't want you coming to my Summer Festival," I can see his smile drop, eyes dying a little bit.

"Ehhhh? Why not?" He looks like one unhappy teenager, ready to stomp his foot at me.

"I don't want you coming and showing up everyone's hard work by saying what they could do better."

"When do I ever do that?"

"You do it to every single piece of work I hand into you."

"It's all lazy and half-ass."

True.

Very true.

I shrug softly, unable to stop my yawning as I look back to him as he has already brought out his laptop, getting straight to work.

It's already five so I guess starting on dinner would be the smart thing, seeing as I have this man in my apartment till nine.

I hate Mondays.

Next Saturday marks a month since Seven started teaching me; huh, feels a lot longer.

I admit, I've already learned a new computer language, I feel a little more pride in my work and I guess... more comfortable around talking to people.

/-/-/-/

Dinner is done now but...

I talked to my classmates today.

That was weird.

It was strange.

Just. What... why? People talk to one another and actually get along.

Is it strange to say that apart from Seven, I had only talked to my teacher once in the first three months of college.

That's... kind of weird now that I think about it.

"Hey Seven..."

"What do you want? I'm busy here," I frown a little, looking him straight in the eye as he looks back to me with a rather impatient look.

Ugh, you're meant to be tutoring me right now not doing your other work. Do that after I... I...

What...

"I'm weird... right?"

…

"Very." I knew it... "Why would you ask me something like that?"

Truthfully, I'm not sure myself.

Why am I even asking this?

I'm not one-hundred percent sure actually.

"I'm... becoming a little more aware of the people around me," I say slowly, grabbing a piece of ice from the freezer, moving it around in my hand as it pricks my skin. "I don't like it."

"Hmm... so you don't like human contact?" He asks, actually getting into the conversation to the point he has actually closed his laptop.

I hold back a small smile, wanting to keep my calm, controlling expression for this conversation.

I feel like I have to.

Shaking my head a little, I lean on the counter as I can see Seven perfectly from here.

"No... more like the connection. I haven't had any real... connections? No... friendships? Kinda... I don't know. I've been steering clear of people since I was ten so for you to barge into my life-"

"-Against my will-"

"-I feel more used to talking to people. Hell, I talked to my classmates for the first time since I started," he actually looks a little surprised with what I say; my head is spinning with my thoughts.

Was it right to actual become friends with Seven? Would you even call us friends? Probably not. I'm more like his slave.

"In four months, you never spoke once to your classmates?"

"Nope. I avoided everyone in high school and middle school as well," I look down to my hand, seeing the piece of ice has already melted. "With my position, I'm not made for friends. I'd only drag them down into my own... twisted life."

"That's-"

"You know what. I don't want to hear your answer. I only needed an ear to listen to my ranting. Thanks," I give him a small nod, heading in the direction of my bedroom. "I'll be having a shower so the bedroom and bathroom are off limits."

I don't bother to listen for a reply from Seven, jumping straight in the shower with my clothes on right to cool my head.

Why did I randomly rant that to him?

It isn't like he'd understand what I'm saying.

But in a way... wouldn't he?

He works for my father, he's in my twisted world by being employed by the person I want to escape.

Huh.

In a way, he is apart of the world I live in.

Hopefully, not for long.

At the end of college. I _will_ ditch this life and start anew.

…

I guess I really shouldn't get to know anyone anyway. Replacing the 'don't drag them into my world' with 'so they won't miss me when I leave completely'.

A new me... I really cannot wait for it.

A new life where I can connect with other people. Friends I can spend my free time with. A job I got on my own, where people know me for me and not through my Father.

I want... that life.

So desperately it hurts.

"Shit..." I quickly toss the clothes in the washing basket, having a quick cold shower before getting out and looking myself over in the mirror.

I'm pretty, I won't deny.

But...

The DNA that lies in my skin, blood, hair, everything.

It... disgusts me.

To my very core.

With a soft sigh, I head back into my bedroom and start changing.

Pausing when I hear a soft knock at my door but Seven doesn't come in.

"Even if it's just temporary, I'd like to be your friend. I'm sure everyone else in the RFA would agree. That's all I have to say."

Temporary friends...

That just sounds too painful-

To bare.

* * *

 **/-/-/-/**

* * *

 **[Jumin Han has entered the chat]**

 _ **Yoosung*:** I wanna go Zen!_

 _ **Yoosung*:** Promise you'll save me a ticket okay?_

 _ **ZEN:** You cannot be serious?_

 _ **Yoosung*:** Pretty please!_

 _ **Rika:** I'd like to see it when it comes out ^-^_

 _ **V:** It sounds interesting._

 _ **Jumin** **Han:** What sounds interesting?_

 _ **Jumin Han:** Wait. Let me read back._

 _ **ZEN:** Gah, the Trust Fund Kid is here =_=_

 _ **ZEN:** I only have a small part!_

 _ **ZEN:** But I look better than the main actor!_

 _ **Yoosung*** : Narcissist;;_

 _ **ZEN:** I cannot help but flaunt what I was given!_

 _ **V:** Does it have a release date?_

 _ **ZEN:** Three months from now._

 _ **ZEN:** The filming is pretty much finished. We'll just re-doing any scenes which need to be redone._

 _ **Rika:** I cannot wait to see!_

 _ **Rika:** I'm sure you are perfect in your role ^-^_

 _ **V:** I agree._

 _ **Jumin Han:** A movie?_

 _ **Jumin Han:** You only have a ten minute scene._

 _ **Jumin Han:** Is that something to be overly excited about?_

 _ **ZEN:** I don't want to hear that from you!_

 _ **ZEN:** I got my first piece of fanmail today!_

 _ **ZEN:** Clearly I'm getting some fans who like my work! What fans do you have, huh?_

 _ **Jumin Han:** I don't need fans or fanmail. I get checks._

 _ **Yoosung*:** That's a month before my graduation! I hope it doesn't collide with it!_

 _ **ZEN:** I'm sure it won't._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Chapter name: Still a student.**

* * *

"Why do I spend my hard earned free weekend helping you three idiots..."

"Because you love your sexy classmates really~" I choke on my coffee, pounding my fist into my chest as I cough till I can breathe again. "Geez, no need to kill my hope that violently."

"Byung-ho, get back to work," thank you Bora for controlling your idiotic friend. "We really appreciate you helping us code all of this Airi," I glance over to Bora as he gives me a backwards thumbs up, making me shrug as I continue coding this animation; I am using a lot of nodes but this just saves a crap load of time.

I'm already hitting hour three of coding and I have to say it is pretty funny seeing Sung practically crying at his desk; texting his girlfriend about how sad he is doing this on a weekend.

"Remind me why we are doing this when the Summer festival isn't for another eight months?"

"We want to get it done before the mid-term exams," I stare at Bora as he glances to me from his typing, pushing his glasses further up his nose before continuing. "What is it?"

"So we're doing this months in advance..." Seeing as the Summer Festival is the last event before we finish our first year and are thrown straight into the second year. "I hope I don't end up killing you all by the end of today..."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Mark my words Byung. If I've killed once before, I'm pretty sure I can kill you now.

I let out a deep sigh, pausing in my thoughts to stare mindlessly at the coding in front of me; coding is so calming... I can clear my mind and just let my fingers do the work for me.

Maybe that's why I love coding the most? It's carefree for me.

Everyone seems to hate it, saying it's mind numbing and boring. I personally love its mind numbing nature.

"Airi, back to work."

"Jesus, you're as bossy as my tutor," I mutter to myself, yawning as I take a sip of my coffee as I type one-handed.

"You have a tutor?" Sung questions from beside me, tilting his head a little as I glance to his work as I can see him finishing off his 3D model of the first female base for the game; Sung is totally the best at animating and modeling.

I guess Byung is the best with controls and planning as well as rigging everything.

I think Bora is just good as bossing everyone around... oh, and making backgrounds, places and objects.

Personally, it's easy to see why they get along so well. They compliment each other as friends and as a group.

Makes me a little jealous but... right now isn't the time to be getting jealous of other's friendships.

"Tutor? Oh~ will we get to meet her at the winter festival?" Byung leans over my shoulder, making me mistype and have to retype the entire fucking line out again. "Is she pretty? Hot? Sexy?"

"Well 'she' is actually very annoying and also a he. No, he will not be coming to the festival."

"Why not?" I glance to Sung as he seems to shrink a little at my unwelcoming glare before I turn my attention back to my computer scene.

"There is no need for him to come to the festival."

"You get an extra free ticket and you aren't going to bring anyone?"

"Who said I was coming," I question, seeing Bora swatt Byung over the head with a rolled up magazine, making him go back to his seat opposite me.

"You should come with your tutor. Show him the work you do," why are you getting involved Bora? I thought you were supposed to help me against your friends?

"He looks over all my work before I hand it in so there isn't any point."

"Well maybe he can look over the video game and say what can be improved!" The idiot yells from across me, grinning ear to ear while I roll my eyes at him; I don't even want him seeing this game.

We're going to be using sexual clothes seeing as we want to compete against the other departments. No way am I going to let Seven see something so... soo... embarrassing!

Bunny suits... maid costumes... skin tight unitards... no way he is going to see the outfits Sung makes.

Ugh...

I feel sick in my stomach just thinking of Seven staring at the female characters...

Oh.

And a little annoyed.

I really don't want a perverted tutor. Then again, he's never done anything to me so I guess-

WAIT-

No.

If he tried, my father may try to kill him so he has a reason not to so...

He could still be a secret pervert.

Nope.

No way he is coming to the Summer or Winter festivals.

* * *

 **/-/-/-/**

* * *

Right now, I'm stuck staring at my laptop as I see a new app Seven made and is making me test try before he can release it online; apparently one of his 'dreams' is to sell his crap and crap.

Huh.

It looks pretty well made.

… Didn't know he made apps but then... didn't he make the RFA app? That alone is pretty damn well made.

The numbers linked to the account, the email system, the single chatroom and one-to-one texts.

I haven't used the text system yet but it still looks pretty damn good.

Letting out a small sigh, I grab a notebook and start jolting down any glitches or bug I catch on this... odd binary translator. For one, there is a binary limit which is very odd. It cuts off after ten digits to translate.

Another bug is that is shuts itself off after twenty minutes of use; that's about it though.

Apart from that, it does it's job rather well. But, there are many other binary apps out there so I don't think this one would sell at all.

I put that down as a note, stretching before going to make myself some coffee.

Wonder if anyone is in the chat right now? It's like two in the afternoon so everyone must be at home relaxing.

I cannot believe I went to college on a Sunday to help those idiots code crap.

On the one day off I was able to convince my father to let me have... it isn't every Sunday either it was _this_ Sunday.

With that silly app done and tested, I head to my bedroom and change into the gym uniform from high school, tugging at the shorts which are too short for comfort as well as at the sweatshirt which is much too tight around the chest area.

…

I really need to go shopping for clothes.

I still own a lot of my clothes from high school last year and all I've grown is in height and female areas; My hips are beginning to piss me off and ruin my shorts, making them look whore-ish.

Completing the look with a scarf, headphones and phone; okay, and a muffin. Don't judge a girl going on a jog and to the gym- oh, I forgot my water bottle.

Heading to my front door, I swing it open and freeze as I see my tutor standing there with a raised hand, like he was going to knock.

We stare for a moment, my expression the same while his is surprised for a moment before smiling.

"Hey! How's your day off going? Gotten a lot done? Finished with my app maybe?"

"It was fine till I saw you," I sigh as I step out, locking the door behind me as I start heading towards the stairs at the end of the hallway; he's following me... I can hear him. "Do you need anything?"

"I wanted to see my Ally~ I miss him so much~" I roll my eyes at his baby talking, actually keeping up with me as I jog down the stairs from the fourth floor all the way down to the ground floor. "Wait- are you exercising? What brought this up- did someone call you fat? OH! Was it one of your classmates? Aww so cute~ He must have a little crush on you!"

"I'm exercising since it clears my head," I bark back, glancing back to him as he is actually jogging with me with a rather happy teasing grin on his face. "I don't need you following me. Don't you have work to do?"

"Hmm? No, I normally finish it all while you were doing your work yesterday," he hums as he speeds up to jog beside me, yawning a little as I look forward and continue my light jogging.

It takes about ten minutes for us to get to my gym; Seven talking and joking most of the way there.

I do admit, some of the jokes make me smile a little or even cough to hide a chuckle; he's a pretty humorous guy at times but he sure does like to talk.

"… Waaaah? You actually go to a gym?" He questions, following me inside as I pull out my membership card and show the receptionist who lets me in along with Seven after he obtains a week free trial card; I highly doubt he'll actually work out though.

"Do what you want while I jog," I say to him as I attach my phone to my upper arm, turning my music on and put my headphones in my ear.

After about five minutes of jogging, he finally speaks seeing as he has been staring at me with some sort of judging expression on his face.

"Do you always spend your days off working out and doing actual work?"

"… yes," I frown at how boring that sounds, shaking my head as I hold my hand out to him while turning the machine off, accepting my water bottle and taking a short sip while wiping the sweat off my neck; great warm up.

I look away from him as he shakes his head, saying how I should have some fun once in awhile.

"Maybe you should get another cat and teach it tricks! Teach her to play dead, roll over and give it movie scripts to learn from!"

…

"Just what do you think cats can do?"

"Anything!" Don't stare like he's a loon... which he is. "I've seen Ally meow along to a song on the TV. Cats are so smart!"

I cannot help but stare at this man in disbelief before shaking my head and taking another sip of my drink; how is this man a hacker? I question how he finished university now.

Once we get to the other side of the gym, I drop my stuff on a chair on the corner before heading over to a free punching bag which there is a lot free; there is only two other dudes in this room with us.

I pull out my bandages from my small shoulder bag (something I keep in my locker) and wrap up my hand, heading to my bag after removing my shoes.

"Ahh~ it's so weird seeing my student exercise~!" I roll my eyes at his whine, watching him pull out his phone as I start with some kicks before getting myself into a pattern.

Once I start working up a sweat again, I pull off my sweatshirt where I have my sports bra underneath, going full assault on this damn punching bag.

I pause when I see a flash in the corner of my eye, aiming a glare towards Seven who grins and starts laughing with his phone pointed towards me; seriously?

"Why did you do that?" I ask, practicing my roundhouse kicks but glance to Seven once in awhile.

"I wanted photographic evidence of this moment," he says proudly, adjusting his glasses trying to look intelligent.

"A photo of what?"

"That my student does more than sleep, eat, and sass me," he totally deserves a punch for that.

"Nee. Seven," my voice lowers in pitch a little as I walk over to the strike shields in the corner, dragging them over to Seven and tossing them in his lap as he sheepishly saves his phone. "Train with me."

I want to kick you in your face for that comment.

He stares for a moment, smiling as he stands up and adjusts them onto his arms.

"Let's go~" he cheers while following me over to clear part of the room before getting into position. Did he try to sound like Mario? "Ready student?"

"Of course," I give him a small glare as I kick my left leg hard into the shield, aiming to at least make him struggle a little but that isn't working at all. He seems to be holding out really well at the force I am dealing out to him.

"Whoa!" He cheers, moving the shield to the other side as I shift onto my other leg. "Whoa! How long have you been training," he questions, grinning as I continue till I am panting, wearing myself out beyond what I was planning.

Why!

Won't!

You!

React!

We decide to finish there for the day, walking to the showers as I dry my face with a towel while taking my Alice band off and slicking my bangs back.

Maybe exercising full force after not being here for three weeks was a bad idea? Okay, yep I feel the sore spots, it is.

"Seven stop taking photos," I push his phone away as soon as I see the flash, seeing him sneaky grin.

"Hey it isn't a bad photo," he smiles, trying to show it to me but I quickly duck into the girls' changing room.

I do NOT want to see it! I probably look so gross! I'm sweating and my hair is slicked back! God don't save it... (T-T)

* * *

 **/-/-/-/**

* * *

 _ **ZEN:** He got your good side._

 _ **ZEN:** You look great!  (mentally ignoring the winking face)_

 _ **Yoosung*:** Yh! U look really gd!_

 _ **707:** lolol_

 _ **707:** And u were really mad at me taking photos._

 _…_

 _ **A.I.:** Seven. I will castrate you._

 _ **707:** KYAAAA!_

 _ **707:** Seven Zero Seven! Defender of justice!_

 _ **707:** … will now be hiding from his angry student ^-^;;_

 **[707 has left the chatroom]**

 _ **A.I.:** Le sigh... that idiot._

 _ **ZEN:** Are you feeling okay A.I.?_

 _ **A.I.:** Just a little stressed out but otherwise fine_

 _ **Yoosung*:** We can tell;;_

 _ **ZEN:** Too much work from Seven or your college?_

 _ **ZEN:** Family issues maybe?_

 _ **A.I.:** I'm not even sure which lol_

 _ **A.I.:** Maybe mental thoughts building up?_

 _ **A.I.:** I don't even know lol_

 _ **[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom]**_

 _ **Yoosung*:** I'm sure u'll find out soon! Give urself time_

Aww, happy Yoosung emoji!

 _ **Jumin Han:** So I finally meet our newest member._

 _ **Jumin Han:** I'm surprised V and Rika accepted you without speaking to you first._

 _ **Yoosung*:** Yep! Rika trusts Seven's student!_

 _ **Yoosung*:** she saw the messages of A.I. earlier! She said she seemed nice!_

More happy Yoosung emojis!

I smile, lying out on my settee with Alex on my back, just spending the... well... last couple of hours of the day talking to everyone.

 _ **[707 has entered the chatroom]**_

 _ **Jumin Han:** I will introduce myself._

 _ **Jumin Han:** I'm Jumin Han like my username says. I work higher up in an corporation and I'm 24 years old._

 _ **A.I.:** Nice to meet ya Jumin. I'm A.I. I'm a college student and I'm 18. Hope we get along in the future._

 _ **Jumin Han:** Likewise._

 _ **707:** Jumin's the heir to a pretty famous corporation! He even has an assistant!_

 _ **ZEN:** Seven came back._

 _ **Yoosung*:** Hopefully you'll get to meet Jaehee soon! She's pretty new as well_

 _ **A.I.:** Seven. Castrate!_

 _ **707:** EEP! You're still mad?!_

 _ **A.I.:** Seeing as the photo cannot be deleted from this chat room... for a little bit longer, yes._

 _ **707:** B-but you're meant to worship your teacher T^T_

 _ **707:** Like- "Senseeeeeeeei please teach me this~"_

 _ **707:** "Senseeeei~ spend time with me after lesson~"_

 _ **707:** "Senseeeeei~ say you love me~"_

 _ **A.I.:** Excuse me while I go throw up._

 _ **[A.I. has left the chatroom]**_

 _ **ZEN:** You may have gone a little too far there Seven._

 _ **ZEN:** Think about a lady's feelings!_

 _ **Yoosung*:** She disappeared;;_

 _ **Jumin Han:** Am I missing something between this student and teacher relationship?_

 _ **Jumin Han:** Looking back at the history, this seems to normal between them._

 _ **ZEN:** Dude. Since when is Seven and his friends normal?_

 _ **Yoosung*:** Lolol true_

 _ **707:** I better call her to clear things up ^-^;;_

 _ **707:** Speak to u guys later!_

 _ **[707 has left the chatroom]**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Chapter name: alcoholic adventure**

 **A/N: Hey guys! So glad to see so many people reading my stories so a biiiiiig thanks to all of you :)**

 **I just wanted to leave a widdle note here for a Reviewer who did bring up a good point since wasn't properly explained ^-^;; whoops. To Mikkuuunn**

 **I can see what you mean by questioning about Yoosung and his gaming. When he's in high school, I can see him being a rather laid back gamer like a 'I'll play a little just for fun when I'm not studying or hanging out with my friends' since from my mind. I cannot see him just, throwing himself into gaming when Rika dies if he didn't game BEFORE she died. I would think he would choose an escape he knew so I thought him gaming in high school would make sense. I wanted him to game sometimes to show he is using gaming as his sort of 'escapism' so I wanted to show him gaming in high school.**

 **As for Rike and the whole background checking. I can see Rika and V having a deep trust in 707, to the point if he suggested someone for the group, they wouldn't have many (not saying they wouldn't have _any_ at all) and would believe in him enough to bring someone in who isn't a threat to him or the RFA. I also feel like, since 707 is very on-top of things, I believe that if he knew he would be spending a lot of time tutoring someone, he would at least bring it up with V and Rika and warn them of the situation (Seeing as he's proven to be extremely loyal to them both)**

 **As for the background checking. This time-scene is based only months before Rika left the RFA so I believe she wouldn't be overly concerned about the RFA and the whole 'secret ending' stuff. V would probably be the more concerned one out of the two but as I mentioned, 707 holds a lot of loyalty towards the two so I can see V putting his faith in him and the person he wants to introduce to the group. Of course, he would have to show her to them, at least in information form.**

 **Okay~ A/N over now~ Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

Forgive me Tutor for I am a very bad student.

Like hell I'm going to call you God but please... forgive me when I come home.

"Ready Airi?"

"Should I push her?"

"No. There are rules against forcing someone down these."

"Yeah-"

"I'm pushing her."

"Byung don-!"

*THUMP*

… why aren't my feet touching the ground-?

BYUNG-!

"-YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" I let out a deadly scream, shrieking the entire time as I feel the wind pushing my hair back- MY HAT!

OHMYGOD WHY DID I AGREE TO GO DOWN THIS THING-

AHH! I'm approaching the ground already!

Okay! Okay! I'm facing sideways so I need to dig my heels into the ground- GAHH! I'm gonna kill those guys, especially Byung!

As I hit the ground, I dig my heels as far as I can into the wood chippings, shaking like a leaf as I fall onto my back shaking.

…

I don't like ziplines. I don't like hiking. I don't like nature that much. I d-don't!

I can't believe that prick pushed me!

HE PUSHED ME OFF OF A 300 HIGH TREE!

Slowly, I unclip myself from the zipline and wobble over to the seating area near it, trying to control my shaking.

My heart is still beating madly in my chest, my entire body shaking as I can still feel the rush of everything as I realized I was 'falling' off of a huge ass tree.

Why did I let these three idiots drag me to this adventure course? Ziplines? Hiking? Rock climbing? Freaking army exercise course? What kind of nerds are in my class?

Okay Airi, keep calm. You only have about... three more courses to do before you can go home.

"You alright?" I look up, seeing Bora standing above me while holding out his water bottle. I nod, accepting the drink as I try my best to stop shaking.

"Yeah."

"You're shaking," he points out, boring his brown eyes into my head as I take a sip of the well welcomed cold water. "Don't worry, I smacked Byung after you hit the ground."

"Thanks Bora," I give the taller guy a small smile, seeing him give a small smile back as he adjusts his glasses before turning to Sung who struggles to walk over, looking a little pale.

"You look pale."

"B-Byung pushed me too," he gives us a small smile, sighing softly while sitting opposite me with Bora who only lets out a small sigh of disappointment no doubt; seeing as the idiot pushed me as well. "I think he's about to-"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!" All three of us turn out head to Byung as he comes speeding down the zipline, video camera recording on his chest as he starts posing to the girls who watch from the side; such a show off.

Once he's within five foot of us, Bora shoots him a glare to which he only grins slyly at.

"What?"

"You cannot push people on those things."

"They were both taking sooooooo looooong! If I went first then we wouldn't have this problem."

"You wanted to record us all doing the courses."

"Oh... right," Byung gives us a grin while ruffling his newly dyed blonde hair, glancing to me before smirking. "Have fun then Ai?"

"No," I shoot back, glaring as I finally pass Bora back his bottle which he offers to Sung who quickly accepts it. "Next time, I'm pushing you."

"Then I'll drag you down with me and won't let you go," his smirk grows into a grin as he plops down beside me, sighing and stretching as all three of us flinch hearing his points pop. "This was a great day. Whose idea was it again to skip last lesson and spend the day here?"

"Yours. You drove us," Bora says while pulling out a sandwich each for us, me happily accepting the ham and pickle sandwich; hey, free food. Plus I like ham and pickles so it works.

"Oh right. Thanks me," he smiles as he digs into his BLT.

I roll my eyes at him before looking to Sung who only gives me a sheepish smile as he starts on his own sandwich... I think it has pepperoni's in it? Dunno, can't be sure.

Ugh... Bora's smells like Tuna. I like most fish but I cannot stand Tuna.

"You owe me a new hat," I say to Byung with a glare as I realize how cold my head is; this is why I wear a hat. None of my body parts feel cold apart from my feet and head, thus THE HAT.

"Huh- oh yeah! You're not wearing that old thing," he grins, talking while chewing as I catch sight of Bora wiping his face.

"Eat then talk you animal," I snicker a little, seeing Byung roll his eyes while chewing before swallowing his sandwich.

"You actually look like a proper girl without it," the idiot speaks, grinning from ear to ear as he pokes at my cheek.

I glare back, smacking his hand away. "Shut up you barbarian."

"That's a new one!"

"Idiot. Slob. Cunt. Prick. Pillock. Arsehole. Wanker. Tosser. Should I continue?"

"Why was there so many British insults in there," he teases, his face moving closer to mine as I react by almost falling out of my seat to move away.

"I know English."

"Oh?" Sung chirps up, looking to me with interested eyes. "You know another language?"

"I know five," I roll my eyes, moving back into my seat as Byung moves away.

"What ones?"

"Italian, Japanese, Chinese, English and of course, Korean," I stretch a little before looking to my classmates who looks quite shocked by this information. "Can we go already or are you three busy looking shocked at such childlike information.

"I barely know Korean..." That isn't a shock, Byung. We are all shocked you know your mother tongue so well.

* * *

 **/-/-/-/**

* * *

Home... we're on our way home I cannot physically wait!

Driving through Seoul at night is really pretty, I absolutely love it but the traffic sucks balls.

The drive is going pretty well, Sung and I in the back of the car looking around excitedly while Bora takes shotgun with Byung driving us all. No one is speaking, making it oh so peaceful.

…

Till Byung darts into a parking spot outside a British Pub looking rather proud of himself.

"We have arrived!"

"… What?" I question, looking up to the pub as I notice how little people there are in it but then again, it's like eight at night and it's Thursday. Meaning, most people aren't drinking out since they have work in the morning. "Aren't we going back to college?"

"Huh- what? No way. What gave you that idea?"

"The fact you said we were going back to college as we got in the damn car," Bora spits out while adjusting his glasses, frowning as we all watch Byung get out the car and start heading inside the damn place.

All three of us look to one another before signing; I'm mainly sighing since I'm the only one who isn't of drinking age- but of course I have a fake ID.

With my Father, I have like three different IDs with different names. Sadly, we three follow him inside to see him already at the bar.

"Four pints of lager please," Byung says before looking back to all three of us as we approach.

The bartender looks us all over, a raised eyebrow as I'm sure Sung and I don't even look sixteen- well, I'm barely eighteen actually.

After showing the guy our IDs, we all take a place outside in the cool, autumn air.

Byung and Bora quickly get into an argument over drinking and driving, leaving poor Bora to be the designated driver back home; I do wonder sometimes how this group works.

Ten o'clock hits and both Byung and Sung are starting to act a little drunk... okay. Not a little, more like a lot.

For Bora's sanity, I pull back on my drinking to keep him company.

" _Made a wrong turn once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire,_ " I pause hearing my phone ringing in my bag, humming a soft tune to myself as I feel so much lighter and happier, answering my phone.

"You've reached Airi Yang. She's currently intoxicated right now so- what do you want?" I don't bother looking at the ID, hearing the caller chuckle lightly into the phone.

" _Oh~ what a great opportunity!_ " The caller clears his throat, I already know who this is. " _Hello, this is your to-be-lover calling to say,_ " he clears his voice again. " _What are you doing getting drunk with other men! What have I done to deserve this- WAHH!_ " He cries, pretty damn overdramatically. " _Please! Don't leave me! Please! Say I love you! Like the teddy bears do!_ "

I cannot hold back a smile, hearing his goofy voices as this call has my full attention.

"Hmm~ I guess I'll humor you," I hear him gasp, sounding so surprised! "I love you~," I smile, giggling a little as I hold back the extra part. You damn hacker.

" _Hahahaha! Phew! My heart feels so much better now. God... so cute,_ " I blink, blood rising to my cheeks as I frown and look down to my lap. " _Ah. That's enough embarrassing my student for one day~ be ready for tomorrow's super duper hard lesson~ AH! Don't worry, I'll be gentle- PFFT! Okay, even my heart can't take that! Haha! Now~ Bye-bye. Adios~ sarabada sayonara~_ " he hangs up, leaving me... ruffled to say the least.

"Awww," I jolt hearing Sung, looking up to see him pouting at me. "I wish I had someone too."

"You are not allowed a boyfriend," Byung pipes in from the side, making me jolt the fuck away as I didn't notice how close he was to me. "He sounds too sappy and weird for you anyway-"

"You were listening to my call!?"

"Just from 'What have I done to deserve this'," he grins slyly for a moment before frowning and crossing his arms. "No boyfriend for you!"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!" I defend, seeing both the drunkasses roll their eyes before I look to Bora with a desperate 'please believe me' look to which he rubs his neck with.

"Final drink. All of you."

"AWW! No fair!"

"Yes~ Bora-senpai~"

"Wha- NO! Sung no! Only I can be your senpai!"

"We're all in the same class," good point there Bora.

"Don't care! Bora has a senpai vibe about him!"

"And I don't?!"

"Nope~"

"Hehe... Kohai notice me..."

"GAH! Ai don't join too!"

I must admit... having friends is so much fun.

I wish I took some photos to remember this night.

* * *

 **/-/-/-/**

* * *

I wake up with a groan, clenching the covers under me as I throw more over my head as my head as this hangover is deadly.

Is it a hangover- YES- yes it is yikes.

No more thinking.

Just no more.

"A.I.? Are you awake?" I pause hearing a male voice I haven't heard before, my being becoming rigid like a plank as I try my best to recall this voice but it isn't working.

Slowly, so very slowly, I pull the covers back over my head as I spot a guy with brown hair and purple eyes; he does remind me of someone... but who?

I look down for a moment, almost sighing in relief before looking back to the person in question. Wait...

"I brought some medicine and water," he says with a small blush, walking over to me and placing the two down on the bedside table beside me.

"Yoosung?" I question, tilting my head slightly as I see him glance to me before grinning and stepping back.

"Yep," he asks, tilting his head back as I cover my mouth to hide my smile; holy hell. It's the cinnamon bun of the group. "Oh right. You're probably pretty confused right now about how you got here," he smiles sheepishly, rubbing his neck as I gladly take the painkillers and water.

"Extremely," ahh, painkillers. A woman's teenage love. "So. How did I end up in this bed and where the heck am I?" I get straight to the point, seemingly making Yoosung look at me a little shocked... maybe I should hang back on the straightforward-ness around this boy.

"Umm... Rika's apartment. We brought you here then you threw up in the bathroom," he says slowly, laughing awkwardly as I pull the sheets over my head again; God fucking damn it. I met the woman who let me into the chat and threw up in her bathroom. "Don't worry! I didn't see! Rika helped you afterwards and V left to go home after he dropped us all off here."

"So I met Rika, V and you and I don't even remember it," I sigh, pulling the sheet off again to rub my face; I'm such an idiot. I met important people and I don't remember. My Father would kill me if he knew. "… Sorry."

"Oh no, it's fine. You were in an awful state and Luciel asked us to look after you," my head shoots up at the new voice, seeing a blonde woman by the door with clothes in her hands... Rika?

"Yeah! He was pretty panicked in the chat! Even though he tried not to show it," Yoosung chuckles slightly, looking to Rika and smiling as she walks over to me and places the clothes down at the bottom of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I blink, reaching up and rubbing my forehead as I still have sharp pains here but nothing as bad as when I first woke up.

"Better... thanks also. For... helping me in my state," I thank the two awkwardly, bowing my head before pausing. "I need to thank V as well."

Rika smiles as I raise my head, bringing her hand to her mouth to let out a small giggle.

"We were surprised to see you out drinking with your friends. Luciel described you as being very antisocial like himself."

"Yeah! When we saw you drinking opposite the restaurant we were at, we didn't know for sure it was you!" Yoosung exclaims, quickly quietening his voice when I flinch at volume. "Sorry- anyway. We saw you and took a photo to show the group- and well... Seven freaked out a little at first before calming down and asking us to look after you," he chuckles nervously at his words, looking to me while I keep my face blank at this new information.

"Yes. It was rather funny seeing Luciel become so panicked so quickly," Rika smiles, looking to Yoosung before looking back to me. "You two must get along well."

"Sometimes," I murmur, rubbing my neck as I feel a little awkward as I say this. "It's a love-hate student-teacher relationship," God that sounds weird as hell.

"Why were you out drinking anyway? A celebration?" Yoosung questions, a little confused by how an antisocial person like me would go drinking with three guys no less.

Thinking back gives me a headache, cupping my face in my hands.

"I got talked into going to an adventure activity thing. They said it was going to be for research for a project we are doing but I seriously think they just wanted to mess around," looking back, why did I even agree to it? Byung asking to go research something? Yeah, I should have seen that coming. "On the way back to the college campus, my friend parked in the pub and bought the first round of drinks so it kinda escalated from there."

I'm such a freaking idiot. I mean, I don't know the guys super well so I really shouldn't have has alcohol around them in the first place.

I don't feel like they are bad guys or anything but I don't totally know what they are like. For all I know, one of them could have tried a move on me.

I can kind of see why Seven would freak out. His student could have had drunken sex, gets knocked up and his ass would be on the line because I was meant to be studying with him today.

"I need to apologize to Seven..." Hopefully he doesn't throw a big fit. He sounded fine on the phone... wait. Was that to get the guys thinking I had a boyfriend? Did he do that to make them back off? Gah, I don't know. My head still hurts...

"I'm sure he'll understand everything if you explain it to him," Rika explains, smiling as she sits down on the end of the bed. "Okay?"

"Yeah," I nod softly, rubbing my eyes as I feel how sore they are and how thirsty I am.

My alcohol tolerance sucks balls for sure.

* * *

 **/-/-/-/**

* * *

 **[Yoosung* has entered the chatroom]**

 **[Rika has entered the chatroom]**

 **Y** _ **oosung*:** OMG OMG! Seven!_

 _ **Yoosung*:** SEEEVEEEEEN!_

 _ **707:** I'm here! What is it Yoosung?_

 _*A photo appears in the Messenger. A smiling and laughing photo of Airi surrounded by three men. All appearing to be in the early twenties.*_

 _ **Yoosung*:** Doesn't she look like A.I.? Show it to her for us!_

 _ **Rika:** We found a very good look-a-like. ^-^_

 _ **V:** Wow. She really does look like A.I._

 _ **ZEN:** She looks so cute, smiling and laughing._

 _*Seven sends a shocked Emoji. Glasses breaking and mouth wide open.*_

 _ **707:** MY STUDENT IS DRINKING ALCOHOL WITH MEN!_

 _ **707:** WITHOUT ME THERE!_

 _ **707:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO~_

 _ **707:** lolololol_

 _ **Yoosung*:** Her look-a-like;;_

 _ **Yoosung*:** Right?_

 _ **707:** Actually~ my student never came to lesson today!_

 _ **707:** Well done detective Yoosung for finding my lost student!_

 _ **707:** Your reward: One box of Honey Buddha chips!_

 _ **Yoosung*:** Really?_

 _ **Yoosung*:** What a great reward!_

 _*Happy Yoosung Emoji.*_

 _ **Rika:** Luciel, do you mean you didn't know she was out with her friends?_

 _ **707:** Nope. I didn't know._

 _ **ZEN:** Maybe she just wanted to spend a day with her friends?_

 _ **ZEN:** You know, she is a teenager right;;_

 _ **707:** A.I. is as antisocial as Yoosung and I! lololol_

 _ **Yoosung*** : I'm not antisocial!_

 _ **Yoosung*:** Seven take that back!_

 _ **707:** Anywhoo~ I'm going to call her right now~ _

_**707:** lolol_

 _ **707:** Gimme one minute!_

 _ **Yoosung*:** Seven!_

 **[707 has left the chatroom]**

 _ **Yoosung*:** I'm not antisocial!;;_

 _ **Rika:** Of course not Yoosung ^-^_

 _ **Rika:** I would like you to stick to a club in school and make good friends_

 _ **Rika:** To show me and V!_

 _ **Rika:** I would love to meet your friends._

 _ **Yoosung*:** Of course!_

 _ **Yoosung*:** Hehe it feels funny typing in the chat when we are sitting opposite one another!_

 _ **Rika:** ^-^_

 _ **ZEN:** Well that was weird;;_

 _ **ZEN:** Seven I mean. I expected him to brush the photo off but he's actually calling her!_

 _ **V:** Well she has been his student for a couple of months._

 _ **V:** He might feel protective over her as they are around each other for hours every day._

 _ **ZEN:** Ughh;;_

 _ **ZEN:** I feel jealous just reading that. Seven's with a girl and here I am single._

 _ **Yoosung*:** U aren't the only one who is single!_

 _ **Rika:** I'm sure you will both find someone in due time._

 _ **V:** I agree with Rika. You will both find someone just for yourself soon._

 _ **ZEN:** I hope so! Being with someone on my days off sounds a lot better than being on my own._

 **[707 has entered the chatroom]**

 _ **707:** Rika. V. Yoosung. I have a favor to ask._

 _ **Rika:** Of course. What is it?_

 _ **V:** Yes?_

 _ **707:** Could you all collect my student and make sure she is safe?_

 _ **ZEN:** I agree with Seven! Men are all wolves!_

 _ **707:** lolol_

 _ **Rika:** Of course. We'll head over right now._

 _ **Yoosung*:** I'll tell the waiter to put our desserts in a doggy bag!_

 _ **V:** I'll leave right now._

 _ **707:** Thanks! lol_

 _ **707:** I can't imagine what my student would get up too without me watching her back._

 _ **707:** lololol_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Chapter name:** **Parties are hard for the antisocial.**

 **A/N: I'd like to apologize for the wait for this chapter guys ^-^;; I haven't written any more chapters for this story in a few weeks so what actually gets me writing is _playing_ the game. Since the last update, I haven't been able to play it since my phone doesn't have the space for it ^-^;;**

 **So alas, I'm stuck on chapter 11! Hopefully, I'll be buying a tablet sooner or later to play the game and start writing again!**

 **Please keep this in mind, the next couple chapters will be given slowly as I try to write for you all T^T**

* * *

I'm rather happy to say that all the winter tests and essays are done, all handed in and checked by Seven so I shouldn't have any problem passing.

Not that I had trouble before, I was just lazy and did the bare minimum to pass but now... I've done more than enough.

Christmas is only a week away and I was only told last week that Rika was holding a Charity Christmas Eve event at an event's hall for many people and charities.

I was also finally told by Seven that the RFA ( **R** ika's **F** undraising **A** ssociation) holds events every six months or so for many charities as well as everyone promoting themselves. Zen gets a lot of sponsors from this event, Jumin finds a lot of people to do business with, V sells a lot of photos, Yoosung helps Rika as much as he can and Rika. Well, Rika just does it for the many people who need help in the world. She invites everyone to the party and organizes it all.

Rika suggested everyone sing to a charity song, an English one, for the event at the very end so everyone can join it.

So much being piled on all at once.

I haven't even started on my present shopping.

Which brings us to this...

"Ohh~ a remote controlled car! It's a little red Ferrari- isn't that adorable? It looks just like my baby! Oh my GOSH it's a pet store! Let's go see the kittens!"

I'm stuck being this child with me for shopping since I don't have any other choice in the matter.

My Father is making me bring this guy to Seoul since me riding my skateboard for a few hours there and back is apparently 'unsafe'.

PFFT. I laugh at his quote. I do this trip all the time to and from college.

"We are too busy to look at kittens. Plus, I already bought Alex his gift so he doesn't need anything," I shoot back to the man, seeing him pout while walking back to me and hanging onto my side as I stand by a statue looking at my map; this city is huge.

"But I haven't got Ally anything yet~ he should know how much I love him by getting him the biggest pile of catnip and kitten chocolate I can," he whines almost in my ear, making me sigh before looking to him as thankfully, this scarf only covers my mouth and not my eyes.

"No. Order it online like I did," sadly I completely forgot about Christmas shopping and it's too late to order everyone's gifts online. Everyone has ordered their crap online so delivery is far too slow this near Christmas.

He pouts, letting go of my arm and standing beside me with a frown as he pulls his hands into his hoodie pockets. Behave yourself child.

Sighing, I pull my list of gifts out before looking back to the map; looks like Zen's gift is first.

I hold up the map and stuff it into my bag, looking to Seven who is still giving me the pouts.

"Zen is first," I say before walking in the direction of the clothing store, hearing Seven's footsteps in the snow following after me.

Once we get there, we spend a little too much time in my opinion finding a nice tartan black and silver scarf and leather gloves, getting the approval of Seven who is still pouting about the whole pet shop incident.

The gifts are pretty easy to find and buy, having my own lift on hand.

 _Airi's present list: (as seen on phone)_

 _Jumin: An expensive black phone case. (What the hell else do I get him?)_

 _Jaehee: A personalized Zen travel coffee mug. I plan to get Zen to sign it before the event so I can paint it with a waterproof base. (She is coming to the event, joining officially soon. [I also learned one of her main interests is Zen from her pre-made profile by Seven])_

 _Yoosung: Gunnar Gamer glasses so he doesn't hurt his eyes too much gaming._

 _Zen: A nice warm scarf along with gloves seeing as he doesn't get sick often apparently but he's bound to get sick sooner or later._

 _Rika: A Sunflower brooch identical to V's._

 _V: A Sunflower brooch identical to Rika's._

I have reasons behind every gift. Rika and V's because whenever Rika is ever affectionate to V in the chat, she calls him her 'sun' and he does the same. So I thought, sunflower brooches each since they can both wear them together.

As for Seven's gift, it has already been bought. It is at home. It is wrapped and hidden inside Alex's tower for safekeeping.

I pause outside the pet shop, frowning as I remember Jumin has a cat. Elizabeth the 3rd I think. 2nd? No, I'm sure it was the 3rd. Well, I guess it wouldn't be too much to get her something nice.

 _"Someone is earning brownie points~"_ I ignore the voice in the back of my mind and enter the shop, hearing the small hum from the guy behind me as he follows.

I head to the accessories selection as I catch Seven heading off to where the kittens are... well, I'm not going to stop him.

Rolling my eyes, I look along the girly stuff but stop at this little black ribbon and pick it up; huh, they all have letters sewn into them.

Maybe more than one ribbon will do; Yikes, they are kind of expensive! Six thousand won for one ribbon?

…

I swear to God I better be allowed to pet his cat or else.

I shake my head and pick up a couple of ribbons with the letter E sewn into them; blue, black, white and purple. That should be enough, right?

Once paid, I head to the kitten section to see Seven lying out in the petting area... looking so damn happy. I have never seen someone go happy just letting kittens roam all over him.

He's covered in kitten fur now.

"You done," I question, raising a brow to him as he sits up holding two kittens as all the kittens are identical tabby kittens.

"I'm getting one."

"No you're not. You can barely look after yourself," I say with a roll of my eyes, remembering how he came to my apartment last week for the tutoring and him complaining about being hungry. He hadn't eaten anything in the last three days.

If he cannot look after himself, he cannot look after a kitten. Simple.

"… If it wasn't for Boss, I'd make you skate home."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

 **/-/-/-/**

* * *

"Rika I feel extremely childish," I complain, twirling slightly in the mirror in front of me before looking back to the blonde lady who only smiles and giggles at my reluctant face; I feel like a child trying on my older sister's clothes for prom. I'm thankful this event is before Christmas and not on it, Christmas is just another day for me really.

"Nonsense. I think this dress looks lovely on you," she smiles, coming up behind me as she is only one or two centimeters taller than me. Either way, this dress is just too feminine for a girl like me.

It has a lacy like top and it has a band of white just below my breasts, the dress changing from black to white under it. It's a pretty nice dress I'll admit. I just feel... uncomfortable wearing it.

"Rika-"

"No buts, the party is in an hour and I want you looking nice," she smiles sweetly at me, myself sighing softly as she starts brushing my hair but leaves my bangs the same style although she slightly curls the tips of the rest of my hair inwards.

God I feel like a girly girl. This really does suit me at all. Brushing a few sands of my bangs to the side, I stare at my reflection and sigh; this really doesn't suit someone like me. Someone of such dark origins standing beside Rika, someone who works purely to help others without anything in return.

 _"I feel disgusting,"_ I frown at my thoughts, biting my lip as I cover my mouth as my thoughts speak loudly in my head.

I jolt feeling a hand on my shoulder, looking back to Rika and her sweet gentle smile.

"Airi, you look like such a strong young lady. Show the world your smile, okay," she grins, looking back to me in the mirror as I slowly turn and look as well. My chest feels tight like this, the clothing hugging my curves showing them off while I try my best to smile a little. "Come on, you can do better."

"I don't think I can," I bite back an exhausted sigh, my shoulders dropping as I look to her in the mirror. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry," she smiles softly, looking to me. "I'd just like to see the smile Luciel gets to see," she teases, making me frown more and more.

"I don't know what you are going on about," I say, turning on these stupid heels to properly see her. "How are you anyway? It's been awhile since..." I pause, holding onto the sentence as just over a fortnight ago her dog passed away.

Her face stiffens a little, a small sad smile replacing her features as she shakes her head.

"I'm fine, really. Let's get going, shall we," she says after placing this small clip in my hair, a small blush surfacing on my face as it's a small white jasmine.

"Sure," I smile a little, touching it before looking back to her as I follow her out the room and towards the room where the event is being held. "You said before that you and Jumin were bringing a friend right? What is she like?"

"Hmm? Oh, Hatty? Yes. She will be attending before she boards a plane," I nod softly, listening and following after her. "She's rather nice, she very kind and caring but very mature. I'm surprised by how much Jumin texts her compared to V and I," she giggles softly, covering her mouth as I nod again and again just listening to her talk. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Zen and Yoosung keep telling me I should make more friends my own age," which is a pain to do, seeing as I don't like talking to people.

"I'm sure you two will get along fine," she smiles her regular sweet smile, entering the hall as I am surprised by how huge it is. "Okay! Let's get started! What to do... hmmm... oh! Let's start getting the food out on the hot plate."

"Okay."

Let the night begin.

* * *

 **/-/-/-/**

* * *

It's so loud...

It's so crowded...

It's so long...

It's so **boring**...

I release a small sigh as I stay seated in one of the corners of the room, resisting the temptation to hug my knees to my chest.

Everyone I talk to questions who I am and what I do. As soon as I tell them what I'm studying and how Seven / Luciel is my tutor, they get really impressed and ask me all about him.

It's so stressful.

Earlier Rika made a speech with V, it was really nice. I sort of envy them. They know what they want to do and everything. I can't find anyone here too. At the very beginning, they came and we talked, then they got pulled away by people and I was left on my own. Sighs.

God, I want to go home already.

"Lookie here. Someone looks unhappy. Time to smile~," I glance up through my bangs, sighing softly while looking away. "… that was meant to make you smile."

"Try harder," I say while sitting up straighter, seeing my red headed tutor plop down in the seat beside me with a stretch and yawn. "You know, the bow tie suits you," I try to make conversation away from how I am, seeing him glance to me with his golden eyes before grinning.

"You think? V said the same thing when I saw him earlier," he smiles, taking his glasses off to give them a quick polish with cloth in his pocket. "How's the scary task of socializing doing?" He teases, making me frown and look away; twat.

"Horrible," I comment, rubbing my face and frowning with these silly black lacy gloves on. "People either want to talk about you being my tutor or about this dress- which, by the way, are both uncomfortable to talk about. How are girls comfortable like this?" I murmur the last, adjusting the lazy sleeves as they remind me of thick spaghetti strings like the vests you wore when you were little.

"Ohhh~ How is talking about me soo uncomfortable for you," the damn red head teases me, scooting closer in his chair to me as I give him a glare and move in the opposite direction.

"I haven't fully come to a conclusion yet."

"Aww, come on~ I wanna know," he whines, pouting as I have to physically push his face away with both my hands. "My student is so fun to tease," he hums, grinning as I frown and look away feeling my cheeks glow at his tone.

"S-shut up," I huff, turning my entire body to face away from him. "You're annoying," he gasps overdramatically, making me roll my eyes.

"You liar," he accuses me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me back, feeling myself hit his chest. "I'm a super fun hacker-"

"You try to kidnap my cat," I shoot back, looking up to him with my glare which he only grins at.

"Ally loves me soo much! I'll marry him so you can be my mother-in-law!"

"I refuse your marriage proposal. You cannot marry my cat," I bark, seeing him pout and bury his face into my shoulder. "Seven-"

"Just let me rest here for a moment," he says in this serious tone of his, bringing me back to when I first met him. I sigh, my shoulders dropping again as I look down to his arms wrapped around my shoulders; my heart is beating like a jackhammer right now, it hurts. "Social parties aren't really my thing either. I'm not too keen on Christmas too."

I listen carefully to his voice, moving my head down in his arms to hide slightly as I feel nervous right now with his breath on my neck.

"C-Could you let me go now?" I ask, feeling Seven move and release me. Glancing back to him, I watch him stand and stretch widely, making me wonder how that three-piece suit isn't protesting against him.

"Alright! My break is over! We must go back to conversing with strangers and raising our charisma skill," he speaks like we are Sims, looking back to me with a smile as he presents me his hand. "Let's go find Yoosung and tease him a little. I'm sure he's just waaaiting for me."

I cannot help but smile a little, laughing into my hand before accepting his hand and letting him lead me in the direction of where Yoosung should be.

* * *

The night passes slowly, soo slowly.

I finally meet Jaehee in person, seeing how serious but friendly she is as well as Jumin, Rika and V's friend called Harriet.

It was such a shock to see a Korean singer up close and personal but she seems really nice. We talked about kittens and I found out that V was going to take her to get one next year but first she has a short concert trip in a week's time.

At the very end, Rika takes a photo involving Jumin, Yoosung, Seven, Jaehee, V and me. The entire time I have been here, I've had nervous butterflies in my stomach.

Not from the dress.

Not from the party.

Not from the many strangers wanting to talk to me or the others.

Butterflies as I just take this all in. The experience of having friends, enjoying myself in the company of others.

It's been a little over three months since I met Seven and he's dragged me pretty far into his life and the RFA.

Even though, I feel like I know next to nothing about him. I've questioned him about his past once or twice and he changes the subject or gives me more work. I feel like I shouldn't question him about it at all. At least, until he wants to tell me himself.

Tonight has to be dubbed one of the best nights of my life. Yet, it really pains me knowing in the back of my mind that in a year and a half's time I'll be escaping this life and everyone in it.

Huh, it's strange thinking about how I wanted no one to miss me or remember me and now I just want to stay and be friends with everyone for a lot longer, just spending my free time just having fun with everyone.

Seven, I don't even know why that loon makes my heart beat faster when he's near me. Maybe I'm just allergic to his scent? Maybe. I don't know.

For the last month, since the party, my mind is just spiraling with what I want to do.

What I _really_ want to do.

All in all, I'm not one-hundred percent sure. This all feels too much like a dream, really. Surrounded by people I'm comfortable being around and talking to. Someone who can make me laugh when I want to punch him in the face for saying embarrassing, teasing things.

But then something happens that brings me spiraling back to Earth. Hard.

"Rika's... dead?"

 _What just happened...?_

* * *

 ** _Thank you everyone for reading! Please be sure to favourite, follow and review of course~_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Chapter name: Words cannot express true sadness.**

 _ **A short, emotional chapter for you all. I even cried writing this. T^T**_

* * *

"She committed suicide. I'm sorry."

Hearing V says these words... I don't even know what to think. Rika. Rika of all people, she took her own life?

I cannot physically believe it. Mentally. Emotional. No part of me wants to believe it.

For the next couple of days, I end up pushing it to the very back of my mind just denying the truth. Seven is getting worried and clearly, he doesn't want to believe it either.

It's only when the letter for the funeral comes through my door that it all comes crashing down on me all at once.

She's dead.

Rika took her own life.

She's really dead.

…

I just...

I don't know what to think.

* * *

 **/-/-/-/**

* * *

Black dress. Black beads. Black studs. Black bags under my eyes.

Everything must be black for this day. I've been allowed a week to grieve by my Father surprisingly; I need it. I think everyone needs it more than me.

Stepping out of my cab, I grip my purse tightly in my hands as I feel my chest feeling so tight, it's going to burst.

Today. Today is when I finally accept the truth.

After taking the first step inside the small building, I feel my voice getting caught in my throat as I spot Yoosung crying near the very front, holding a bouquet of flowers to his chest. He's all by himself. My head... is spinning. My heart hurts and I feel tears welling in my eyes but I hold myself back from spilling them.

I have no reason to cry. Yoosung needs to cry. Everyone needs to cry before I do.

I step over to him slowly, placing my hand on his shoulder feeling him tremble under my hand before he looks up to me.

"Airi..." He says my name slowly, standing up as I can see how red his eyes are from crying. I give him a sad small smile, seeing him lips tremble before he hugs me tightly, shaking like a leaf.

I wrap my arms around him, feeling him breaking even more as I take slow, deep breaths to keep myself from crying.

"I'm so sorry," I say softly, hearing him whimper in my arms as I admit; I've never seen Yoosung cry before. He's always been so happy and cheerful, especially with Rika... around...

He pulls away after a minute, wiping his eyes slowly as I offer him a tissue which he accepts.

"Airi... I don't... know... anymore," he hiccups, shaking as he looks to me through the unshed tears.

"Neither do I," I give him the small comforting smile I can only give him, watching his eyes dart to the door as I look and see Jumin step in with Zen, both of them looking rather rough like Yoosung.

They both bow their heads to Yoosung, Zen giving him the same comforting smile while Jumin doesn't say a word. Harriet is in hospital after her plane crashed, she'll be okay but I know she would have wanted to be here.

As more and more people step in, I take my seat beside Yoosung, giving his hand a small squeeze as I can see he is trying not to break down again.

At the end, I stay back with Yoosung, Jumin, Zen and V as everyone starts to leave. I bite my lip seeing V hand Yoosung a photobook with his family name on it. Kim.

"It's Rika's. I'm sure she would have wanted you to have it," he says, Yoosung having only open the first page to start crying again. He quickly closes it, wiping his eyes as he murmurs a small 'thank you' before hugging the book to his chest.

I hang back when someone takes a photo of the four, telling them that photos will be sent to Yoosung and his mother as soon as they are done. Memories to remember the last day of her, although her memories will stay with us. Even me. Whom only knew her for two months and a half but, she made such an impact on me. Welcoming me with open arms into her world with everyone.

I dig my nails into my palm as I look around almost desperately, looking to V as he shakes his head slowly as he seems to know who I am looking for.

Seven... he didn't show up. I can't... I don't know.

I don't know what he is thinking.

I really don't know.

* * *

Soon after the service, we go our separate ways.

When I get home, close to midnight, I check the chat room to see if anyone is on.

No one. Empty like my head and chest.

I collapse on my loveseat, letting out a small sigh as I see Alex waltz over to me, meowing as I just stare at the cat. He paws at my cheek.

"Hey Alex," I say slowly, my tone dropping even more dead than it's normal monotone. I give the cat a small pity smile before standing up and getting him some fresh food and water.

He doesn't touch it and I don't feel hungry. I just feel... empty. My chest feels so tight and I want to cry but I can't.

I can't, knowing I knew Rika the least out of everyone so they need to cry, release before I can. Softly sighing, changing quickly into a more comfortable shirt and get into bed even though it's only nine.

I just want to forget this all happened. I want to forget everything and everyone.

This is why I didn't want to get close to everyone. You get to know people, become their friends and you get hurt in the end. I just... I don't want to get hurt anymore. I snuggle more into the warmth of these covers, pausing for a second as I realize how hot they are.

Slowly, I sit up and pull the covers off of the bed as I see a very familiar red up curled up in a ball hugging my pillow.

My hands clench into fists, both anger and pity flowing through my veins as I see him flinch. He uncurls himself as he looks up to me, his eyes dark and slightly swollen.

"Luciel," I say softly, sitting back down on the bed as I see him look down to his lap like he is unable to face me. I want to question him. Why didn't he come to the funeral? Why didn't he pay his respects? Why is he at mine when he cannot even face me?

I move myself to sit opposite him properly, watching him for a moment before thinking. He needs tissues. He looks ready to cry.

"I'll just-" I pause as I turn around, feeling his hands grab my shoulders and grip my shirt; he's shaking, really badly. Just as bad as Yoosung. "Luciel..." I whisper his name softly, feeling his grip tighten as he pulls me backwards into his arms. He buries his face into my shoulder near my collar, shaking as I feel his body quake every once in awhile along with my shirt getting a little wet.

I don't question if he's okay. He isn't. No one is. He's more broken than I am.

Slowly, I reach up and cover his hands with mine as he starts murmuring into my shoulder.

"… I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." I bite my lip when my heart starts beating faster, squeezing so tightly in my chest to the point it starts hurting even more. "… Everyone... I'm so sorry," I squeeze his hands as I feel my eyes starting to water but take in a shaky breath to calm myself. He sounds so broken. Like Yoosung. They both sound their entire being started crashing down all at once.

"Luciel... Seven... I-I'm sure... everyone understands," I whisper to him, feeling his shaking increase as I feel him bury himself even more into me; I don't stop him. I want to do the exact same thing. I want to bury myself into my pillow and cry myself to sleep.

Rika accepted me... into this life and into hers. She let me meet everyone, she was never rude or horrible to me. She never... asked anything of my past... or me. She didn't want or need to know anything about what made me... me. She just wanted to embrace the person she saw in front of her, as I am now.

I feel myself starting to shake with him, bringing my hands up to my eyes as I feel the tears starting to gather.

"I'm sorry... I... I don't think I can hold back any longer," I whimper softly, hiccuping as I feel the dam breaking and my tears streaking down my cheeks one after another.

Once one set falls, another replaces it and another. I feel myself being pulled back more, closing my eyes as I feel this soft fabric against my face. I don't utter a word as my throat closes and only struggled breaths can get through.

I struggle to say I'm sorry to Seven... Luciel.

I'm so sorry I'm crying on you...

I'm so sorry I couldn't find you sooner and hug you...

I'm so sorry I couldn't properly pay my respects...

I'm just... so sorry... I'm sorry I can't help you... any of you...

I'm sorry I'm going to disappear too.

I'm sorry I'm going to put you through something like this again.

I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.

Jumin... V... Zen... Yoosung... Luciel...

I'm so sorry... it hurts so much...

I'm so sorry I'm using you all to make myself happy when I'm going to bring all pain when you've all already suffered enough for a lifetime.

"I'm sorry... I-I'm so sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for... Airi... don't cry anymore... okay..."

I'm sorry... for everything...

I really am...

I'm so... so sorry you all lost her.

I'm sorry you lost such an important person.

I'm sorry I'm going to make it all worse in the future...

I'm sorry.

* * *

 ** _Thank you everyone for reading! Please be sure to favourite, follow and review of course~_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter name: Long phone calls set things right.

* * *

Weeks pass since the funeral, no one seems to be improving and here I am stuck in a lecture with Sung by my side; we didn't get to choose the seating plan. I'm Yang and he's Yeun so we were seated beside one another.

Truthfully, I'm not even listening to the lecture. It's about coding languages and how they differentiate. I'm just spinning my pen around my fingers as my mind is a mess.

Glancing to the note Sung passes me, my eyes drift across it before nodding my head back to him, passing it back.

 _'The costumes are done. Try it on after class?'_

Huh. My costume for the summer festival is done. It took them a month to do but that's pretty decent timing seeing as we paid the people in costume design to do it for us. I gave the girls my sizes so it should be good.

I glance to Sung, catching his eye as he gives me a small smile, I know which smile that is; it's a smile saying 'Hey, you okay' which I've been getting a lot lately.

Shrugging, my eyes drift back to my half-assed notes, letting out a small sigh before running my hand through my bangs; I wish I could get rid of these emotions in my chest and mind. They are a nuisance and it's stopping me from actually doing what I should be doing.

Class slowly comes to an end like an old man crossing the road, following Sung in silence all the way to the Textiles room where I see Byung and Bora are also in their costumes.

Byung looks like an attractive pop idol with his blonde hair while Bora looks more like a prince with the Cape and broken crown.

As we step in, they both turn to us.

"What took you guys so long," Byung frowns, grabbing two piles of clothes and tossing it at us; I have no trouble catching it unlike Sung.

"The lecture ran over," he says, smiling as he holds his set of clothes closer while I just shrug my shoulders; not my fault you have a free period and we had Computer Security.

"We have folding screens to change behind," the prince mentions behind him, making me nod and quickly go to change into this leather get-up.

It's a pretty simple get up anyway. Think of a leather female biker suit, but the legs stop where short-short go and it's sleeveless. This is pretty much the outfit along with biker goggles to use as an Alice band.

The outfit is uncomfortable. It's tight and hugs all my curves, I just hope I don't have to wear this again after the show.

Taking a deep breath, I step out bare-footed, seeing as the shoes aren't done yet and instantly spot Sung looking flustered as he's dressed up in a male sailor suit.

… It totally suits him actually. Seeing as he's short, just hitting about five foot four.

"Y-You guys said it was going to be bold!"

"I never said what kind of bold," Byung, the tallest out of us grins and holds Sung back by one hand as the smaller guy tries to punch him.

He lets go of Sung, causing the guy to go flying past him as the blonde stares straight at me; his face looks a little red.

"You okay?" I ask, crossing my arms with a cringe as this feels so weird.

His mouth opens and closes a few times, his eyes scream panic before looking to Bora for help who only rolls his eyes.

"He's fine. It suits you well," he comments, walking around me and giving me the look over. "Do you work out?"

"Sometimes. Mainly kickboxing and treadmill," I comment, watching him nod his head before we both look back to Byung who is looking away with an even redder face. "Is he really fine?"

"Yes. He's fine."

I stare at the blonde a moment more before shrugging, looking over the suit in a mirror nearby as I frown at how shapey this makes my body look; ugh, things I do for work.

"This feels so weird," I complain, twisting in the suit as well as bending this way and that as I can feel the restriction around my torso but my arms and legs are free.

"We would have done a full body suit but the leather is quite expensive," the nerdy prince says, adjusting his glasses before looking to Byung, making me copy his actions. "Even if Byung knows a good seller, it was much too expensive."

"Hey I love those suits! He makes them so good and they feel great when you ride!"

"Yes but Airi won't be 'riding' remember," the nerd defends, rolling his eyes at the fiery blonde as my eyes widen a little.

"Wait. You ride a motorcycle?" I ask, walking to Byung as I spot him look away from me.

"Y-Yeah. I ride it to college everyday," he says slowly, suspiciously while glancing back to me. "Why do you ask?"

"Can you teach me?"

* * *

/-/-/-/

* * *

Well, after a short shopping trip of mainly bandages, plasters and crap more medicinal stuff... I'm finally home.

Covered in bruises and cuts nonetheless but home. My first lesson was just to sit on the bike and ride around with Byung driving to get the feel of riding and what balance is all about. Then he let me try and start it... it flew and so did I.

Stepping into my apartment, I grunt and turn the lights on, frowning at how silent it is beside from Alex sleeping on the settee. I smile at the cat, walking over and petting him down his back as he twitches, turning onto his back for me.

Giving him one last pet before going to start up my computer, cracking my knuckles while pulling out my phone to check the messenger.

Huh.

Someone is online.

 **[A.I has entered the chatroom]**

 _ **A.I.**_ _: Hello._

 _ **Jumin Han**_ _: Good evening._

 _ **A.I.**_ _: So_

 _ **A.I**_ _.: How are you holding up?_

Getting straight to the point, I throw myself down in my chair, ignoring my computer for now.

 _ **Jumin Han**_ _: I'm still not completely back to normal._

 _ **Jumin Han**_ _: But we must all push on with our lives._

 _ **Jumin Han**_ _: How are you feeling yourself?_

I stare at the question, biting my lip as I'm not sure how to reply. Truthfully, or lie.

 _ **A.I.**_ _: I'm getting there, I guess._

 _ **Jumin Han**_ _: That's good to hear._

 _ **Jumin Han**_ _: All we can do is keep Rika in our hearts and continue on with our lives._

 _ **A.I.**_ _: Yeah. I'm sure she would have wanted that._

Glancing to the time, seeing it is almost six in the afternoon.

 _ **A.I.**_ _: Are you still at work?_

 _ **Jumin Han**_ _: I'm currently in the car, on my way home._

 _ **Jumin Han**_ _: I was curious to see if anyone had returned to the chatroom._

 _ **Jumin Han**_ _: Though, I wasn't surprised to see you here._

 _ **A.I.**_ _: …_

 _ **A.I.**_ _: Explain please!_

 _ **Jumin Han**_ _: Zen is busy with work. Assistant Kang is busy with her work. Luciel is dealing with his grief like Yoosung._

 _ **Jumin Han**_ _: I heard that posting on social media helps. You don't write the whole story_

 _ **Jumin Han**_ _: or specific situations, and instead write._

 _ **Jumin Han**_ _: 'AAAARRRGHHH I'm a wreck! Plz save me Prince Charming!'_

I'm unable to suppress a smile a little, chuckling at his fancy chat box with the roses in the corner.

 _ **A.I.:**_ _OMG!_

 _ **A.I.:**_ _Seriously?_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _...or something similar to that._

 _ **A.I.:**_ _You think Yoosung and Seven should write something like that? Lol_

 _ **A.I.:**_ _Where the hell did you find that line?!_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _I read a column on it. It said social media helps people express anxiety._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Use the information as you please._

Blinking, a small smile makes its way onto my face as I lean my chin on my palm.

 _ **A.I.:**_ _Are you trying to give me advice as well?_

 _ **Jumin Han**_ _: Yes._

 _ **A.I.:**_ _…_

 _ **A.I.:**_ _Thank you._

 _ **Jumin Han**_ _: No need._

I chuckle a little more at his words, sitting up straighter.

 _ **A.I.:**_ _Well. I hope everyone starts feeling a little better soon_

 _ **A.I.:**_ _and are able to deal with their grief in a appropriate way ^-^_

 _ **A.I.:**_ _Like your social media idea!_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Yes. I don't expect V to come on any time in the future._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _At least, not for some months._

 _ **A.I.:**_ _Of course._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _I've just arrived home._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _I will be back online in a couple of hours after I sort some issues out._

 _ **A.I.:**_ _Of course! I'm going to start my work!_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Well then, good bye._

 **[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]**

 **[A.I. has left the chatroom]**

I let out a small sigh while looking back to my screensaver, waving my mouse to bring it back to life.

Well. Time to work.

Luciel will be round tomorrow. I wonder how he is doing?

Maybe texting him wouldn't be so bad.

Quickly getting a few work offers done first before bringing up the app on my phone, hovering over the text sections.

Shaking my head, I sigh; stop stalling girl.

 _'Hey'_

I pause, waiting for the straight away reply but get nothing, even after ten minutes of waiting.

A soft sigh escapes me, slowly standing up and going to make myself something light to eat... some frozen egg-fried rice sounds nice. Heat that up in the microwave.

 _"Made a wrong turn once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire."_

I didn't practically dive for my phone. Quickly stopping myself to actually check the ID before picking it up. It's Luciel.

Taking a deep breath before pulling the phone to my ear.

 _"Time. Shhh... okay. Gone. Finally~ I'm free~ okay. I can talk. What's up?"_ Unable to suppress a blink, I stare at my phone in confusion... wait.

"Seven. You called me."

 _"Oh! I called! Why did I call you again? I don't remember... hmm... Then what's the most natural thing to say right now?"_

Luciel... thanks for calling, seeing as I felt a little worried about how you were handling all of this.

I smile a little, turning my microwave off again to concentrate on this call with this goofy idiot.

"To tease, you were thinking of me so you accidentally pressed the call button without realizing it? Thanks."

Hearing him gasp, this tiny smile of mine grows a little.

 _"Oh~ you got me there!"_ I smile, chuckling a little while trying to avoid the microphone, but frown when I feel his tone get a little lighter; he must had heard me. _"I see... umm... so, thank you- thank you too! I'll say thanks since you said thanks so... aah... umm... I definitely called to say something but I forgot,"_ I cannot help but laugh at this goofball, covering my mouth.

"Idiot," a soft murmur escapes me, smiling as I feel him chuckle a little as well.

 _"Still, thanks for thanking me,"_ God this idiot is making me smile. My face is starting to hurt. _"What the hell am I saying,"_ he whispers, most likely harshly to himself but I feel kinda happy just hearing this moron talk to himself. _"God, I wish there was a camera in your room. I could pick up your subconscious traits and tease you with them."_

"W-What are you talking about?" I stutter, my cheeks heating up as I give the phone a glare; w-where the hell did that come from?! "S-Seven!"

 _"Luuuciel. It sounds better coming from you,"_ Wait... I frown feeling my cheeks burning, looking away from the phone as he keeps talking to skip this subject. _"When you work as a special agent, you have to constantly observe people to find the right time to hack. Then, you start noticing a couple of the person's hidden habits,"_ he says, myself nodding softly.

"Hmm," humming softly, just listening to him as I haven't heard his voice in nearly three weeks now.

 _"Sometimes that provides us an opportunity and sometimes, it can just get annoying. Soo... don't you have any habits?"_

I think, frowning a little. "I glare when someone make me change emotions suddenly along with... biting my nails under stress," this is why I paint my nails in this horrible clear smelling shit. UGH... makes me feel sick just thinking of it.

 _"Gah! I know how bad it can hurt if you end up biting too deep,"_ he tries to relate, making me smile as I look down to Alex who purrs up against my leg; ah. He knows who I am talking too. _"You're like 'okay one bite' to relieve the nerves then you keep biting then UGH! You end up ripping your skin! The pain! Ahh! Don't do that... your pretty fingers will cry... and you'll bloody up your keyboard,"_ I chuckle dryly at his little playful sob, looking to my phone.

"Thanks... I think," my eyes drift back to my phone, staring at the chibi photo from the chatroom before pulling the phone back to my ear. "Nee, Luciel?"

 _"Hmm?"_ My smile ends up drifting from my face, letting myself lean back over my counter, staring blankly out to my living room.

"What have you been doing these last couple weeks?"

He pauses, the mind-numbing typing I hadn't even noticed till now stops; it's such a calming sound.

 _"Working,_ " he says, his voice stopping the childish happy tune again. _"I've been working day-and-night to pause my mind,"_ A hum leaves me, listening to him as I close my eyes instead of staring blankly at nothing. _"… what have you been doing?"_

Aaaand they are open again.

"Same as you. Throwing myself into work to distract myself," I reply, tapping my fingers against my arm as the silence takes over the call now. "It doesn't help much. I'm more concerned about everyone than anything right now," I wonder why I didn't shut up after 'same as you' but instead confess my true feelings. Shaking my head, I stand up properly to I put the food away; I'm not hungry anymore.

 _"Have you been eating properly?"_

"Yes," lying, a frown on my lips as I rub my neck sheepishly knowing this student... me... has been skipping a lot of my meals.

 _"Liar!"_ I jolt hearing his shout. _"My student isn't very convincing at all! Hahahaha she needs to eat properly unlike her teacher. Mwaaaa~ my drugs~ honey Budda chips and PhD Pepper~"_

"Sev-Luciel... do I need to come over and cook you crap? I can't have you dying on me, right," I ask, my frown deepening as I finally pick Alex up enough for him to properly listen to the call with me. Oh. I got an idea. "Alexander won't be happy if you don't eat properly. Right, Alex?"

I smirk at the phone when Alex meows long and loud; he just misses the idiot, nothing else.

 _"Oh~ my Ally~ I'm sorry for making you worry about this stupid hacker~ please! Forgive me!"_ I snicker hearing Luciel beg Alex, making my cat stare at the phone before meowing again. _"Oh~ dodged that bullet!"_

"You're such a weirdo," I comment, flopping on my settee with Alex as I just lie back into it with my blank face which is actually a frown.

 _"Of course~ who would suspect that God Seven Zero Seven is actually a super secret agent? Can you answer me that, young grasshopper!?"_

"Every other person that knows your code name and can connect the sevens," I tease his tease, hearing the soft 'ah' on the other line. "Gotcha."

 _"Umm w-well I guess t-that could happen... I guess,"_ shaking my head at his odd moods, I move to sit up and rub my eyes a little; I've been talking to this idiot for like half an hour. _"But no one will guess it!"_

"Ahun. I think the lack of sleep is stopping your brain from functioning properly. Go sleep," I hum, stretching as I turn the TV on and turn to a random channel; dunno what the heck this is but it will do.

 _"Alright Lieutenant ! Agent Seven Zero Seven will go to bed now... Zzzz... Zzzzzzzz..."_

I pause at this, pulling the phone away to stare at it for a moment; did he just-?

"Luciel. Go sleep in your bed."

 _"I'm already in bed,"_ I blink, pausing as I stare a little more.

"You were talking to me in your bed? But I heard typing earlier."

" _My laptop of course. I woke up to Hero worthy ideas and I had to type them down,"_ I can hear the grin in his voice.

"Oh- right. Sure," I look down to Alex who stares at me, making me stare back before looking up randomly away from this cat's gaze. "Good night."

 _"Haha good night my rebellious student,"_ I frown, rubbing my cheeks as they burn a little more. _"Bye bye."_

I end the call and bring my arm up over my eyes, sighing softly; this idiot stirs me up too much.

It's all his fault I'm so damn bad at controlling my emotions now.

I need to sleep. It's not even eight but I guess an early night wouldn't kill me.

Fudge it.

I'm going to bed.

Night cruel-cruel world.

* * *

 _Please be sure to Favourite, Review and Follow!_

 _I apologize for the extremely long wait for this chapter guys! But I'm sure everyone who works, knows how damn hard to play MM when you work. You can't go to bed at 2am every night when you wake up at six! It also doesn't help that I use my tablet for MM and I can't play MM at work _ I asked for a 'joke' and my manager said no._

 _And I'm not one for paying for 80% of chatrooms because I couldn't get to them because of work T^T_

 _I even bought V's route and I can't even play it T^T_

 _Again, sorry for the wait guys- I've tried my best to push myself to finish this chapter so if it isn't up to the standards of the rest... sorry XD I will try my best to publish another chapter soon but there isn't much promise of that really _ they need a 8-5 version of MM for the adults!_


End file.
